


The Calling

by Amaimomo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaimomo/pseuds/Amaimomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Omega, General Hux has achieved many great things in his life so far. His life, as far as any evil First Order generals, is perfect.<br/>Until his Supreme Leader's apprentice and his band of Alpha's come and fuck everything over for Hux. Quite literally.<br/>In which the Supreme Leader Snoke takes his Omegan General as a sign of fate for his Alpha apprentice to fuck and produce the perfect heir to the Dark Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well okay then this came right out of my ass (especially the title what the fuck is that) idk if I want to make this a two-shot or an ongoing story, I will decide based upon feedback  
> Here is some info before you dive into the story:  
> General Hux's name is Nathaniel  
> A Delta has the same level as pheromones as an Alpha, and they are also seen as natural born leaders. Except they do not go into heats and do not have the urge to mate, like ever. Basically they are ace/aro Alpha's.  
> And (so far) this is set before the events of TFA  
> im sorry father for using your vast knowledge of Star Wars to write dirty Kylux trash

Brendol Hux Junior was an Alpha, just like the Brendol's before him. He was strong in all ways imaginable- mind, body, and spirit. He was a perfect leader, the very definition of Alpha. But he is dead.

Nathaniel Hux is an Omega, just like his mother. _Better than a common Beta_ , his father had said. His features were, and still are, delicate and supple. His red hair had always been soft to the touch, his baby fat never fully stemming away into the desired firm muscle of anything other than Omega, and his captivating blue eyes. Although, he didn't allow for his rank to hold him back. From a young age it was known that Nathaniel wasn't going to grow into an Alpha, as all the men in his family were hoped to be. _It's his scent_ , his father said, _soft just like his mothers_. Brendol Hux Senior wouldn't stand for anything less than a warrior, though, and he had trained Nathaniel alongside his older brother. He would do so until puberty hit his youngest son like a wave, his heat forcing him away from his studies and training for over a week. After that, he was put into the classroom rather than the battlefield. It was never distinctly said why, but the underlying reason was obvious. Nathaniel was even better with books than he was with blasters. He quickly crawled to the top of his class, earning favour from his teachers and his very own father. His sharp tongue had also, surprisingly, done more good than bad. _He is brilliant, and for an Omega he knows how to give proper orders. He isn't afraid of anyone, or anything_ , he heard one of his Academy teachers speaking to his father one evening. His father was proud. He had an Alpha and an Omega, but he raised two leaders. Brendol Hux Junior was to command a starfleet on the battlefield, and he was surely to bring victory after victory. Nathaniel would be raised further and further up in the ranks, until he was seated in a promising position behind the scenes were he would be a puppeteer, controlling the show beside his Supreme Leader. Brendol Hux had brought his two sons to glory, careening them down a strict, fruitful path he had carved for them. He wouldn't be dishonoured, and Nathaniel was ready to comply to his all fathers wishes.

When the second son of Bredol had been promoted to General, General Hux, and stationed upon the _Finalizer_ , the Omega was nothing but satisfied. He almost felt like he had beaten his brother, who had died sick in bed at the age of 20 with a disease of the intestine. He was still alive, and, at 26, he was General. Though his older brother had beaten him to one thing, with his pregnant mate shedding broken tears at his funeral. The sole heir of the Hux family didn't care much about the wonders of love and mating. He had other things to worry about.

His first appearance on the _Finalizer_ had been nothing short of memorable. As soon as he stepped foot off of the shuttle that had ported him to the large spacecraft, he could practically taste the hesitance wafting off of the stormtroopers stationed in wait before him; their new General. He was used to this behaviour, so he could practically picture their thoughts in his own mind.  
_An Omega as a General? How unheard of!_  
_So this is what an Omega smells like..._  
_His heat better not get in the way of his leadership skills!_  
Of course they were stormtroopers, programmed against thoughts disapproving of their higher ups, so who is Hux to assume? He couldn't read minds. He swiftly walked through the lineup of anonymous men and women, his commander and captains following behind him. He had been General for several months now, but it was his first time aboard the ship. It wouldn't take him long to find his bearings. As he was passing, there was a sharp intake of breath. Hux stopped in his tracks, turning towards the sound.

"Is there something the matter, soldier?" He asked, his voice as smooth as bloody velvet.  
"N-No, sir." Was the immediate response. A stutter.  
General Hux raised an eyebrow. "I don't like it when my subordinates lie to me."  
"I- it's just... This is the first time I've ever s-... Seen an Omega." The stormtrooper was nervous, his breath coming out in small intakes.  
Hux fell silent for a short moment, then chuckled and stepped back. Stormtroopers were all Beta's. An Alpha wouldn't like to be detained, caged, in the ways stormtroopers were. Omega's were much too hard to take care of for the trouble it is. And, well, Delta's weren't involved because having everyone the same just made things easier. "I assume many of you are like... RT-0953. I might be the first Omega you've ever _smelt_ before. But I truly hope this doesn't get in the way of our respectful relations. If you don't think an Omega is capable of doing more than an Alpha can, please, I invite you to come visit my office." Venom was dripping off of his voice, his facial features soft but his icy eyes like stone, digging underneath each individual armour of the stormtroopers before him. There was no underlying threat, no murmured harassment, in General Hux's words, but his stance alone could shake a man. He held himself like an Alpha standing over a fresh kill, proudly aware of the predators slinking around him, fear and uncertainty void in his eyes. After a brief moment of silence, Hux made his way out of the port and into the maze-like halls of the ship.

General Hux was unlike any Omega anyone had heard about before.

His first few months on the _Finalizer_ as its General went as well as the first few months of being General _off_ the ship. It was much smoother than Hux had expected it to be. He didn't have to fight to gain the trust of his subordinates, they just wordlessly followed him. He even saw admiration in some of his commanders' eyes.

... Or maybe that was just because he was an unmated Omega.

Hux liked to think it was because of his flawless leadership skills.

His work has been easy enough so far. He was just chaperoning the building and planning of their newest secret weapon- the Starkiller base. The First Order was keeping on the down low until the base was completed, not wanting any Resistance or renegade trouble getting in the way. For now, they were invisible, so Hux didn't have to worry about manning the battlements. He liked to think he was getting along pretty well with Supreme Leader Snoke. At least, he was called upon to speak to the giant hologram many times, and they didn't seem to _dislike_ each other. So that was good enough for him.

General Hux had been reviewing messages sent by their spies, sending the ones that seemed most informative (and trustful) to interpreters, who would scan the messages left and right, up and down, inside and out, to see if they were reliable. You couldn't be too careful nowadays. A buzz from an intercom notified Hux that someone was awaiting for him outside his office. With a heavy sigh, he pushed away from his desk and walked to the door, allowing entry to the person behind it. It was a stormtrooper.

"Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence." The solider said, standing at attention before their General.

Hux nodded in response. "Thank you." He waved the trooper off with a wave of his hand, collected himself, and started off to the citadel. It was one of the strangest places on the ship, dark and always seeming to have a draft. It was big, big enough for the large hologram that was Snoke. Hux wondered how big the Supreme Leader was, face-to-face. He would probably never find out. Hopefully he would never find out, for meeting directly with the Supreme Leader meant nothing but trouble.

In the citadel, General Hux stood at attention until the holographic image appeared.

"Supreme Leader." He greeted respectfully, a slight bow to his head. His hat was placed upon strict red locks in a perfect fashion.

"General."

Hux awaited information as to why this meeting was called, the lengthening silence causing uncomfortable shivers to crawl up his spine.

Thankfully, Snoke spoke quickly enough. "I will get straight to the point, then. I am sending my faithful apprentice and his company, the Knights of Ren, to the _Finalizer_. I believe that they have learned all they can from me for now, so they will be in your care. I know you will command them rightfully."

The Knights of Ren. General Hux had heard many things about this group of people, how they were Snoke's watchdogs, they were ruthless killers. But that did not scare Hux. They were just soldiers to him, and he would use them to their greatest ability.

He nodded respectfully. "Yes, I see. As you wish, Supreme Leader."

"They will be arriving in the next 24 hours." Snoke leaned back in his grand throne, not a twitch in his facial expression.

"I will prepare for their visit." General Hux finished.

"You are dismissed." Snoke said, watching as his General turned to flee from the citadel. "Oh, General." He called, leaving Hux frozen in his steps as he turned back towards the Supreme Leader. "Your heat will be arriving soon. Take precautions."

Shamefully, General Hux felt his face heat up. "Thank you, Supreme Leader." He said before turning to leave once more. Those who are force-sensitive also seem to be more savvy about things relating to pheromones. They could tell what rank someone was just by a single sniff, they could predict heats. Could it be some relation in pheromones to midoclorians? Hux wasn't force-sensitive, so he had no idea.

He could only hope that these Knights of Ren would be civil, tolerable people.

How wrong he was.

When a shuttle had been found around the area of the _Finalizer_ , sent from the Supreme Leader, General Hux was one of the first to stand in wait on the docking port, watching the shuttle come to a halt on the metallic ground below. A company of six or seven came from the shuttle, all masked and dressed in black. What a depressing bunch. Their whole order was rather depressing, though. One stood out amongst the rest. He was taller (really damn tall) and held himself in the highest regards. He stepped forward first, standing before General Hux.

"I assume you are Master of the Knights of Ren- Kylo Ren?" General Hux asked, finding it rather annoying how he had to tilt his head up some to look at this Kylo Ren.

"You don't need to assume. You know who I am." The man spoke, his voice distorted because of the heavy mask he wore. "You are General Hux-" Kylo Ren was silent for a long, awkward moment, and Hux found himself growing strangely uncomfortable in the gaze of the Knight. "An Omega. How peculiar. You, the General, as an Omega? This must be a mistake. You look like nothing but a bitch in heat to me."

Hux's eyes widened, his rage revealed for a split second. He gnashed his teeth together, trying to keep a cool head. "It is no mistake." He said sharply. "I am the General of this ship, and a very good General. Me being an Omega has nothing to do with it."

The Knights of Ren had followed their master out, and they were all standing attentive behind him. It was then that it hit him; the overwhelming scent of Alpha, like a brick wall. They were all Alpha.

General Hux's nose scrunched up ever so slightly. Since his first heat, he had been protected and hidden away from Alpha's. This was the first.. It was... He couldn't-

"Your head is already becoming clouded with your natural instinct. You are not fit to be a General." Kylo Ren stated simply.

General Hux snapped out of his daze, his icy blue eyes returning to a sharp glare. "I do not care for your opinion, Master of the Knights of Ren. I _am_ General. This is _my_ ship. You will respect me."

The scent of Alpha was washing over him like a wave, making him almost dizzy. He and Kylo Ren stared at one another for a long while, and Hux could only imagine what his expression looked like underneath that mask.

Hux couldn't breathe in without having Alpha inside him, taking over his senses like he was a toy to be meddled with. Sweat beaded on his temple, the urge to bear his neck and whimper pitifully growing almost too strong. This wasn't an unfamiliar feeling before, he had many heats in his life. But this... It was different. It felt as if he was being mentally unclothed, stripped of all his defences and left a writhing mess. There was a heavy pressure behind his eyes, as if something was trying to pull his mind from him.

But Hux wouldn't allow it.

As abruptly as it came, the feeling was gone. Kylo Ren and his Knights passed by General Hux, allowing the man to gasp in fresh air.

"We will make ourselves comfortable, and then you and I shall meet with the Supreme Leader." Kylo Ren had said before he and his company disappeared, leaving Hux practically trembling on the port.

Hux walked forward calmly, taking deep, practised breaths. "I don't want anyone to bother me in my room until I say so." He said to the nearest stormtrooper, who saluted, before he fled to his chambers.

As soon as Hux was safe in the confines of his bedroom after he locked his door, he fell onto his bed and desperately tried to kick out of his clothes. He whimpered and thrashed, his hands tracing all over his body but eventually settling on his hard cock. He didn't have time to spare when he was this fucking horny. It was his first heat on the ship and those fucking Alpha's triggered it. Their scent was all around him, it was clinging to his clothes and refusing to let go. It was making him sick, his toes curling and his back arching off the bed. He shucked his pants off, his body glistening with sweat, and shoved two fingers into his twitching hole. After thrusting them in several times, he added a third. Pumping his length and working his asshole, he was already growing close. He nestled his head into his coat collar, his own scent practically taken over by the Alpha's.

It was enveloping him tightly, caressing his skin and making his hips stutter with each thrust. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have an Alpha with him, their scents mingling to become one. He could practically feel the fingers on his cock, splaying across his tip, and fingering his arse. They would reach inside him, further than his own fingers could go, and twist just enough to hit that perfect spot to make Hux croon. The Alpha would flip him over, grab his legs and spread them open. Hux wouldn't be able to hold himself up, his face would be pressed into the pillow and his hands would be weakly fisting the duvet below him. The Alpha would press against his back as he slowly, playfully entered him, pushing all the way inside until Hux was seated on the large length. Then he would start up a fast, nearly painful pace that would be just enough to pull moans from Hux's lips. The Alpha's hands on his hips would dig deep enough to leave purple bruises, his teeth digging into the Omega's neck and leaving plentiful love marks. The sounds of skin slapping skin would fill the room, the wet sound of the Alpha's cock disappearing into his sopping hole. Hux would feel the pressure of the Alpha's knot, large and threatening, as they both grew close to finishing. _Put it in_ , Hux could clearly hear himself say, _I want your knot_. His Alpha would be more than happy to give it to him, fucking into Hux's desperate little hole until the knot slipped inside, leaving Hux screaming and convulsing as he came. But the knot would stay inside Hux, holding him flush against the body of the Alpha, not allowing for him to escape. All the while Hux would be squirming and whimpering, his own orgasm being flushed out by the weight of the knot in him. Spurts of cum from his Alpha would fill him up until the knot recessed, leaving Hux feeling full and satisfied as they finally came down from their orgasmic high minutes later.

General Hux came back to reality a while later, his cum pooling in his hand, four fingers deep in his asshole.

His heat lasted for only three days, much thanks to his stubborn will to get back to work. Nonetheless, several hours after he was done furiously touching himself and was well slept, he felt disgusting. He crawled from bed, determined to burn the sheets he had laid on, and went to cleaning himself in the shower. He spent a good hour under the hot stream, coming out sore and stiff. He patted down his hair and clothed himself, looking decent enough to go fetch something for himself to eat.

Sadly, his com buzzed. He sluggishly made his way to the door, opening it slowly and peeking out from the crack. It was Captain Phasma.

"Sir." She saluted.

"What is it...?" Hux growled. It was his first heat on the _Finalizer_. He was glad it was Phasma, a Delta, who came to his door and not some Beta or, Heaven forbid, an Alpha.

Captain Phasma didn't say anything, only gently pushed the door open. She was carrying a metallic tray with food and drink for her General.

"It has been requested that you stay in your room to work and rest." She said, handing the tray to Hux.

He stared at Phasma for a long time, thankful but not wanting to thank, angry but not wanting to yell. Instead he grunted, taking the tray and putting it on a table in his room. Phasma took that as a good sign and left General Hux to his peace.

Hux supposed it was responsible to wait out in his room until his heat had surely passed, but it still annoyed him. They didn't think he was competent enough? Blasphemy! He sulkily growled to himself as he ate the food that had been brought to him, a average breakfast with enough to keep someone who had been out of it for four days satisfied. Biting into a slice of buttered toast, Hux pulled out his datapad and started sifting through the work related business he had missed during his... Leave. It didn't seem to be too much, he assumed everyone felt sympathetic towards him (damn them, he thought, he didn't need any damn sympathy!), but there was one message in particular, sent from his own office, that struck him off guard.

_You're making the whole damn ship reek. Next time, take a shuttle to the nearest uninhabited planet_

_Kylo Ren_

With a hateful shout, Hux threw his datapad at the wall furthest from him. Something broke. He slammed his head onto the desk, grinding his teeth together angrily. These Knights of Ren were already on his last nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some kinky dream fucking in this   
> Thank you all for your kind comments! They really do inspire me to write.

General Hux was easily able to integrate back into society on the ship. He crept back into his position without a word of his disappearance. No one questioned him about it. They all probably knew the reason why; if Kylo's statement had been correct. Speaking of- goddamn Kylo Ren! How dare he have the audacity to creep into Hux's office like a little twat, mess with his things, and send him a message like that! Hux was practically fuming from the ears, but he knew he had to keep his cool. That's what Kylo Ren wanted. He wanted to see Hux disheveled and aggravated, all messed up at the seams. Hux was determined not to provide him with that. But that didn't mean he would stay silent about it.

Several days after his heat and General Hux came across Kylo Ren. They walked past each other, but Hux stopped in his path. "Kylo Ren." He called out, the man in question turning ever so slowly.

"Yes, General?" He said, the voice distorter in the mask giving his voice a menacing, gravelly touch. Or maybe he was a chronic smoker and that was his normal voice. To each their own.

"I would like to speak with you on a rather personal matter." Hux spoke, daring to take steps forward but keeping out of Kylo's personal bubble, as if being close enough would send Hux down into a pitiful spiral of pleasurable, horny heat-

He stopped thinking.

"General, we have hardly known each other for a month, if you would like to-"

"Stop. Just stop." General Hux held up a hand, the other going to massage the bridge of his nose. He was dealing with a toddler. Or a horny teenager. "No, the more pressing matter at hand is how you snuck into my office and sent me that..." Hux breathed out heavily, as if he were an angered dragon from a fairy tale and a plume of smoke was coming from his nostrils.

"It was the only way I could've communicated with you, General. If I, or any of my Knights, had even gotten close to your chambers you would've been begging at our feet to fuck you." The way Kylo Ren said it- so smoothly, without pause or stutter in his voice, as if he planned this encounter- pissed Hux off beyond belief. Not as much as his actual words that came from the mask though.

The General clenched and unclenched his fists, taking several deep breaths. "Forgive me-" He started. "But I would rather choose to give myself over to someone with the same maturity levels as I, someone who doesn't hide themselves behind a beggarly mask."

Kylo Ren was silent for a long moment, the tension so heavy in the air one could cut it with a knife. Without a word, Ren raised his hands and grasped his mask. The sound of air valves depressurizing was heard and then a slow sizzling hiss, and the mask was removed.

Hux didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe someone who looked in relation to Snoke, all wrinkly and reptilian? But whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. Long locks of black waving hair framed an ovular face, said face decorated with thin lips and a large nose that wasn't even out of place, small dark eyes and beauty marks placed ever so delicately. He was youthful, he couldn't be much younger than Hux himself. And damn if he wasn't attractive. Before he could stop himself, Hux's eyes were slowly trailing lower and wondering what else those dark cloaks were hiding.

It was silent minutes before Kylo responded smoothly, "I would be careful if I were you, General Hux. The force allows me to see the words you do not dare to speak." The same pressure as before pressed against Hux's skull, and then, just like that, it was gone. Kylo Ren turned and walked briskly down the hall, placing his mask back upon his head with acuteness.

Hux wanted to scream again. But more than scream, he wanted to throw Kylo Ren out of the nearest airlock.

Over the course of the next few days, General Hux definitely was _not_ avoiding Kylo Ren. He was just preoccupied with other things. Such as the progress of the Starkiller base, which was near completion. It just needed a once over by General Hux, and then they could add the final touches. Stormtroopers and other workers were already stationed on the planetary weapon, and General Hux was just about to join them. He wouldn't complain about anything, it was his duty to oversee the base, but he hated the blasted cold. And how could a base that depended on the life of bloody _stars_ be able to hold snow on it?! But General Hux wouldn't complain.

He and a handful of his commanders and captains, as well as Kylo Ren (he and his Knights were always off doing whatever the fuck, Hux had never seen them all together since he first met them), were herded aboard a shuttle that would take them to the planet. It would take maximum of two hours to reach the base. Two hours of General Hux awkwardly trying not to look at Kylo Ren, even if it felt as if the other's eyes were digging into the back of his skull. Eventually he snuck into the front of the shuttle, sitting where a copilot would usually sit. There he felt at least somewhat covered from Ren's scrutinizing gaze. The other men and women chatted idly amongst themselves, but not a word was spared between Kylo Ren and General Hux.

One hour and forty-seven minutes later Hux and the crew were clambering off of the shuttle into the blasted cold of the weaponized planet. Hux knew immediately that he was not prepared for this kind of weather, even sheltered away in the landing dock. He hugged his arms around himself, holding the black turtleneck he wore even closer to his body. He briskly walked into the halls of the massive base and was lead to the commanding station by a stormtrooper. He didn't offer a second glance to Kylo Ren.

Three days passed on the ship, all full of boring paperwork and speeches and observing shit on this blasted frozen orb. He hadn't seen Kylo since their landing, and for that he was glad. He could use with one less obstruction in his path. But, besides it being lame as hell, the construction of the base had gone swimmingly. Things still had to be done with the whatever thing and other stuff, a bunch of mechanical nonsense Hux hadn't thought necessary for a General like him to learn. Maybe, also, because he didn't understand the mathematical aspect of it all and he would much rather stick to telling people what to do. When those important details were finished, they would station more troops upon the planet. They would not attack quite yet, though. They still had to hide, slide under the radar of the resistance. Attacking too soon would be foolish, they had to play all their cards yet. It was a game of cat and mouse, and General Hux was satisfied with playing the mouse. They were almost out of the resistance claws.

Hux was much too excited to go back to the _Finalizer_. The cold of this planet was getting to him, settling into his joints and frosting his tendons. He felt stiff and gross, his nose always running like a faucet and making him sound all clogged up. He was the first to go to the landing strip, where there would be a proper communications device to call in the shuttle they needed. It was that or go all the way to the commanding station which was much too far away and Hux needed to get off this damned planet soon.

As soon as he opened the sliding door to the landing dock, he was hit in the face with a blast of cold air. His teeth chattered but he pushed through it, approaching the station that held the com. There was a wide assortment of buttons and a touch screen. Hux activated the touch screen, typing in a quick message to call for the shuttle that would be taking him and whomever else back to the large spacecraft that awaited them.

Hux took a deep breath, watching as his breath fogged and crystallized before him. Although he despised the cold, he could admit to its unabashed beauty.

Much like someone else.

What the fuck.

Hux turned on his heel, a squeaking sound coming from his sole, and briskly walked to the door, his cloaks waving behind him. Except, the door didn't open. No matter how Hux pushed or pulled, it wouldn't budge. He tried to look for buttons, but to no avail. "Fuck!" He called out, his voice echoing in the large space around him. He smashed his head gently against the door, groaning loudly and over dramatically.

Slowly, he sat down against the wall to the immediate right of the door. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself to keep in his fast fading warmth. He pulled an interplanetary communications device from his jacket pocket, growling into the microphone, "Whoever is listening to this better open the god damned door to landing sector B-82. A shuttle is coming to bring those requested back to the _Finalizer_. Tell them to move their asses."

After a moment of silence, he got a response. "Yes sir."

Hux breathed out purposely this time, watching his breath take shape before his eyes. It was like a dance between his breath and the chill. Watching his breath mist, Hux fell asleep.

When he awoke, he wasn't in the cold, that's for damn sure. Wherever he was, he couldn't tell. His senses were all muddled, like someone was holding a wet cloth around the entirety of his head. Eventually, some of his senses cleared and he was able to see that he was on a shuttle, chugging through the solar system. How he got there, he had no idea. But it was so very comfortable and so very warm. He moved his head slightly, moving against the shape that fit nicely against his own. Ah, moving was a bad idea. It brought upon a wave of dizziness and headaches, though he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. He was positive he had contracted a cold. Perfect.

Hux finally dared to open his eyes, blinking at the harsh light that enveloped him, only adding to his headache.

"Good morning, General Hux." A practiced voice next to him spoke, causing Hux to sit up straight. He had been leaning against none other than Kylo Ren, to his own dismay. What confused Hux the most is why the other would allow that. "I found you sleeping outside. How peculiar is that? You've caught a cold. I can sense it. And it's quite obvious."

Hux didn't say anything. He grunted and turned away from Kylo, feeling worse ever since he sat up. They were the only two on the transporter, he noted. He thought there was supposed to be more, but he wasn't complaining. Every now and again he shyly sniffed, his nose dripping and his puffy eyes watering. His face was tinted red. His throat burned. The last time he had a cold was when he had just entered the Academy, whimpering softly to himself and wishing for his mothers embrace. He built up quite an immunity so that wouldn't happen again. But he was older now, he didn't crave his mothers touch. Now he just wanted a hot drink and a long rest.

They reached the _Finalizer_ in due time, Hux quickly scurrying away from the Knight and to his own chambers. He went straight for the bathroom, stripping of his clothes and haphazardously leaving them on the ground. He was too tired to care, he would clean after his shower. Upon entering the bathroom, he turned on the tap in the shower, letting the room steam. In the medicine cabinet he pulled out a bottle of pills, swallowing one dry. That was regrettable. He could practically feel it digging down his throat. Nonetheless, he clambered into the shower. The hot water almost instantly comforted him, and he found his legs giving out on him as he slowly sunk to the ground, sitting in the shower. That was fine, he could clean himself from down here. He used the First Order issued two-in-one shampoo and conditioner to clean his hair, but his own special soap from Thryaka, a small planet thrumming with exotic flora and spices, to clean himself. It was his guilty pleasure to smell like Yon root (whose scent could be most compared to lavender and vanilla mixed together in perfect tandem) and the salty tang from the Ketiem ocean.

When the water took an icy turn, Hux left the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and dried off, once more ignoring and stepping over his clothes that had been left on the ground. He slowly, groggily changed into his nightwear and fell into his bed. He let his thick comforter seize him, and in record time he was falling asleep.

Though he slept peacefully, his dreams were haunted by an underlying force.

They were back on the shuttle, although Hux was on the ground on his stomach. Something was moving behind him, and before he could react a thick length was pressed against his backside. He couldn't make a sound in his dream- everything sounded as if it were underwater or cloaked in a heavy cloth. The length on his backside was removed and replaced with something wet and wriggling, breaching into his body and pushing in deep. Too deep. Hux had to escape, it was too much. He was finally able to move, to look over his shoulder. It was Kylo Ren, face pushed firmly against Hux's rump. The force-user pulled back, his tongue lolling out to lick his wetted lips, getting off all flavour left over from Hux.

They began to fuck. It was too fast but all too slow at the same time. Everything was a blur in Hux's eyes but Kylo wasn't moving fast enough, hard enough, to satisfy the General. A constant drip of thick precum was oozing from Kylo's slit, filling Hux the way he wanted to be filled the most. Kylo's body shuddered, his whole length growing to the size of a massive knot, expanding to fill Hux and let out heavy streams of cum. Hux looked down at his body- he was naked, when did he become naked?- and witnessed his stomach expanding, growing with all the cum that filled him, impregnating him with Kylo's pups. His tits became swollen, nipples red and begging to release his sweet milk.

Kylo grabbed Hux by his torso, sitting his body up and pressing them flush together as he continued to fuck into him. The Alpha's hands teased up to Hux's bloated chest, pinching and twisting his nipples in an almost painful fashion.

Hux orgasmed, a trembling, quaking orgasm throughout his whole body, shots of his seed expelling from his length. They both fell to the ground, Kylo's body curling protectively around Hux.

It was then that Hux heard the first thing in his dream.

_"I know you want me."_

Hux woke up in a sweat, his dick softening and his pants moist and sticky. He groaned loudly and decided to stay in bed for a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux blinked awake, feeling the remnants of sleep crusted in the corners of his eyes. The gentle light of the room did well to soothe his tired eyes, assisting him in slowly rocking out of the gentle wave of sleep and into the real world. There was a dull pressure between his eyes, as if someone was pressing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt as if he had a heavy ball of lead churning in his head, turning his mind to a useless pile of mush. Fuck colds. He rolled onto his side, then rolled out of bed. Feet and legs first, his body slowly slipping off the side of the bed until only his torso was splayed across the duvet. He hoisted himself to his feet, tapping into the bathroom, his eyes closed. The trek from room to room had been done enough times to be muscle memory. He didn't like the feeling of the bathroom tile on his feet, it was cold and unpleasant. He hardly looked at himself in the mirror, not interested to see how dead he looked. He shaved and washed his face delicately, brushed his teeth, and relieved himself. He only showered at night, for Hux thought showers to be relaxing and warm, and having a tepid shower in the morning would only serve to make him sleepy. He gelled his hair, slicking it back and to the side and making sure every strand was placed exactly as he wanted. After splashing water on his face he felt more awake. Not feeling _better_ for the day, just being able to cope with it.

What he would never be able to cope with is Kylo-fucking-Ren. Even the name tinged him with anger. That cocky son of a bitch- a real bitch, the bitch resistance commander- had the mind of a toddler. He thought he could give and take as he pleased, that the world was just a dog begging at his feet. He thought he could just- just bully people and then treat them with gentle care! No way, Hux would not have it. He wouldn't be played like that.

He dressed himself- all black, per usual. Some First Order routine. Black, the colour of death and all that grim shit. He pulled on his shoes just outside the door. Pausing, he rubbed his right temple. He would be fine.

He left his quarters and headed down the hall, deciding to forfeit breakfast. With the near completion of the Starkiller base, he would be busy with work. Labourers being sent back and forth, budget, keeping this whole operation out of the eye of the public. He had two options; go to the bridge, which would be thrumming with people, or, go to his private, quiet office.

The choice was obvious.

Clambering down in his office, Hux pulled out his datapad and leaned back in his chair. It had wheels. He looked about the minimalistic decor in his office, not in the mood to dive into his work. Having his own office was quite the perk, he could do as he wished with it. But, for the most part, Hux had kept it as he got it. A small filing cabinet filled with the rare paper reports and a bookshelf holding odd items, most obtained from conquests of planets. There were two incommodious appearing chairs for company, and a simplistic lamp. The only thing he had changed was the desk, exchanging the small stannic writing desk for a grander escritoire. It was made from a chocolate brown wood, from a coniferous on his home planet. The drawers held important items to him- a leather bound book made from a firm skin of a Hoth beast his father gave to him after graduating from the Academy, a notepad with an assortment of pens and pencils, and an entire cabinet full of packaged sweets. Hux couldn't help it, he had a sweet tooth! Atop his desk was his datapad, the lamp, and an odd sort of computer he hardly used. He had also brought in the comfortable chair he was sitting on, much preferable to the chairs provided.

Hux put his unused datapad on the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose and resisting the urge to comb his hands through his ginger locks.

He really did not want to work today. He feared that even glancing at his datapad would send him spiralling down into another headache. But he also didn't want to feel as God damn useless as he did. General Hux should not be sickly! Even if he was, he shouldn't let it get the better of him. He would do his work through till his deathbed.

Luckily enough for him, he wouldn't need to worry about going that far. He even wouldn't need to worry about the work he had in front of him.

There was a slight rapping at his door.

"Come in." He beckoned, quickly picking up his datapad to make it look as if he had been, indeed, working.

The door slid open with a gentle hiss, and a trooper stood at attention beyond it. "Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence."

Hux nodded and bid the soldier off with a wave of his hand. Good, this would distract him from his internal sick dilemma. He rose to his feet and tapped out of his office, down to the citadel where he would meet with the man himself. Entering the citadel always gave him a shiver. There was a strange presence about the room that just made the man uncomfortable. He wondered if it could be because of the force power Snoke emitted, strong enough to be felt light years away. Nonetheless, he stood at attention and awaited for the holographic image to appear.

That was, until the door slid open behind him. Hux glanced over his shoulder, the appearance of Kylo Ren causing him to grimace. Of course.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Hux said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his composure. Snoke may be listening in, so he had to be on his best behaviour.

What, like he was some child at daycare?

"Snoke requested to see me." Kylo responded, stepping up to and stopping beside Hux.

Hux opened his mouth, but closed it immediately and instead turned back to the front of the citadel. It wasn't that odd for the Supreme Leader to be calling for the Knight as well, seeing how he _is_ Snoke's apprentice.

Soon enough a static image of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared, sitting all to grand in his high throne.

"Supreme Leader." Hux greeted. Kylo Ren stayed silent.

Snoke glanced between the two, leaning forward in his chair. Hux thought it quite funny to see the man move, as if he were some grand statue coming to life.

"Kylo Ren, I assume all has been well this past month since your arrival on the ship." Snoke stated.

"Indeed, it has been." Ren replied. "The ship meets my full expectations, the crew aboard giving me and my Knights the respect we deserve." A pause. "Most of the crew, at least."

Childish.

Snoke was silent in response, turning his gaze instead towards the General himself. Hux hated that stare; it made him feel puny, weak. He was neither of those. "And the Starkiller Base? How has that been coming along?"

"Quite swimmingly, if I do say so myself. Preparations are almost completed, and the testing phase shall commence shortly." Hux said proudly, his head tilted up ever so slightly and his back in a perfect arch, exuding a grandeur vibe.

Snoke made a slight, hardly audible sound. He leaned backwards in his chair, his long fingers dancing on the edge of the arm.

"You two shall produce a heir."

Hux choked. He knew that he did for even he could hear it in his own ears that had just been clogged with the bullshit that streamed from Snoke's mouth.

"Supreme Leader, I... I beg your pardon?" Hux insisted, trying to uphold his cool facade.

Snoke reasoned, without missing a beat, "My expert apprentice, a force-sensitive Alpha, and the unrivalled Omega lead General of the First Order. Together you shall create and parent the greatest Sith Lord ever fabricated. A fool would give up this opportunity."

"No disrespect, Supreme Leader, but what about my role as General? Who shall uphold to the First Order if I am to be... Impregnated." General Hux questioned. This was blasphemous! There was no way he would give up his role to sit at home and play Mommy and Daddy! He had worked hard to become general, he would not give it up so easily.

"We would have a captain momentarily take your place. I expect you will be able to work up till the birthing process. You will find a way around it, General Hux. I do not care how. By the end of your upcoming heat, it will be wise to have a baby seeded. Or there shall be consequences." Just as it came, the hologram left in static.

Hux was left staring at the spot his Leader used to be, his eyes blown incredibly wide. He only had two options, now. Either have a baby and ruin his career, or have his career forcefully ripped from his grasp by Snoke himself.

Hux slowly looked towards Kylo Ren, who had been silent this whole time. He couldn't see anything under the mask. He couldn't probe into his mind to see what the other was feeling. He was helpless.

No. General Hux was not helpless. But he was also no incubator! Was this what his life was destined to be, as an Omega? Had he stepped out of line too far by becoming the commanding general of the First Order? He had always known and recognized the distinct boundaries set up in society by these roles, these assignments. Alpha's and Delta's were set from the get-go, political leaders and brave warriors and fucking Jedi's. They were born into greatness. Nothing much was expected from Beta's. They were the norm, they were common. They were free from the strings of fate. Omega's, a special, delicate case. All born beautiful, ordained to be some Alpha's fuck toy and to pop out babies. Omega's would never do anything, could never do anything special. They had to be submissive, let everyone do absolutely everything for them. They were pampered bitches, they were lazy! Hux should've been an Alpha. It would've been easier to climb the ranks, clawing at anything he could take hold of.

But he had made it. An ample Omega like himself had soared to the top of the tower, standing above most Alpha's! He had achieved greatness. Fuck destiny!

But something as stupid as this, as stupid as the Supreme Leader, was going to push him off the cliff and send him tumbling back down into the fated pit of Omega's.

No.

No fucking way.

Hux turned tail and fled the room, briskly walking away from Kylo Ren and where Snoke used to be.

He was worried he'd get too comfortable letting others take care of him. He wouldn't live a pampered life- he was better than those useless Omega's.

He needed to think.

He needed fresh air. This god damn reused air on this ship was choking him.

He wondered if he could crack open a window. He wondered how long it would take to kill everybody.

He stumbled to a stop, leaning heavily against the wall parallel to him and frantically loosened his high coat collar.

"General Hux." The voice behind him made him twitch, and, after regaining his composure, he turned with a pointed stare.

"What do you want?" He spat out, sickly venom dripping from his words.

"We must do as the Supreme Leader says." Kylo said simply.

"Like hell!" Hux barked, turning his body to fully face Kylo Ren. He held himself high, his back straight, shoulders squared, and his head tilted up. He wouldn't be intimidated by Ren, Alpha or not. "I'm not holding your parasite in my body. I am the general of the First Order and I plan to stay that way."

Ren sighed. It pissed Hux off.

"No one said you would have to leave your post, General." He said, taking cautious steps forward. Before Hux could react, Kylo Ren had reached forward and grabbed the back of his neck, holding onto him with a gentle grasp. He was massaging right into Hux's scent gland, nearly pulling a whimper from the Omega.

He was rendered useless by that one move. For that, Hux hated Ren.

He felt a sickening pressure behind his eyes. "Get out of my head." He growled, trying to jerk away. It wasn't because of the hand on the back of his neck that he couldn't, it was something else.

"Your mind has been filled with a faulty conscience by your father." Kylo Ren murmured, voice distorted by the heavy helmet he wore. "He trained you to hate yourself; he brought you into the upbringing of an Alpha." His free hand came up to slowly take off his helmet, letting it plummet onto the ground with a loud thud. Hux couldn't look into his eyes.

Ren leaned forward, his heavy breath hot against Hux's cheek. "You deserve better than that."

Hux turned his head away, successfully pulling himself from the chains of Ren. He was speechless. For once, his brilliant mind that had come up with countless _things_ couldn't think of one god damn _thing_ to say.   
  
Kylo Ren pulled Hux towards himself, but the knight just continued to move backwards. It was an odd dance, Kylo leading Hux back towards his own chambers. Hux couldn't fight back. His legs felt like gelatine underneath the weight of his body.

They entered Kylo Ren's room without a sound. Hux noted how simplistic it was, matching his own quarters in a stupid-funny way. The only thing out of the ordinary was the charred corpse of a helmet belonging to none other than Darth Vader. Hux didn't pay much mind to that, it made him uncomfortable.

When Kylo began to pull Hux towards the bed was when the general snapped out of his daze.

"No." He stuttered, pulling his head away from the taller man.

To his surprise, Kylo stalled.

"I don't- I'm not..." Hux sighed heavily. He needed to collect himself. But how could he, when Kylo had hoarded all the pieces?

_I'm not ready_.

Kylo didn't make a sound. Instead, he walked around Hux, pushing the man to sit on the bed. "I will show you," He said, ridding himself of his dark cloak. His gloves came next, then his boots, which he discarded in a haphazardous pile next to his bed. He was left clothed in nothing but a black shirt and skinny black trousers. He crouched down in front of Hux, placing one of the Omega's legs onto his shoulder. Hux couldn't tear his eyes away. Kylo Ren was built well enough, to say the least, though his cloak did a fine job hiding it. "How great it feels to be pampered."

Ren pulled off Hux's shoes and socks, all while staring Hux in the eyes. His dark gaze, so strong, so steady, made Hux's heart pound. Those eyes, which weren't covered by a dark mask no longer, welcomed Hux and everything that came with him.

Fuck it. Why the fuck did he care? Hux wasn't in heat, anyways. He couldn't get pregnant.

With a loud, annoyed groan he flopped back onto the bed, not being able to bear the pressure any longer. "Fine, do whatever you want, you fucking child."

Kylo gently bit into Hux's revealed ankle. "Shut up and let me baby you." He growled.

Hux felt Kylo work his way up his leg, all the way up to the hem of his pants which he slowly wiggled down his hips. He tore the fabric off, leaving it awry in his pile of clothing. Ren kissed the inside of Hux's thigh, then harshly bit the same spot. Hux jerked. Ren apologized to that red spot of skin with another kiss. He worked his way higher up Hux, nestling his face against the ginger curls at the base of his cock. He could feel the length slowly twitch to life. Kylo left it there, ascending higher to kiss up Hux's belly, pushing his shirt up as he went. He stopped just above the Omega's belly button and returned to his weeping cock.

Kylo engulfed it with one hand, giving it a few sturdy thrusts to bring it to life. After teasing it, he brought it up to his mouth, giving the tip a wily lick. Hux's breath caught in his throat, the reality of the situation coming to him full fledged.

He was getting a blowjob from Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren.

Ren took Hux's length into his mouth, teasing his tongue along the length. He licked up the bottom side, the cock heavy on his tongue. His free hand massaged Hux's testicles, rolling them in his palm, while the other trailed up to pinch and flick his nipples.

Hux had began to roll his hips upward, desperate for more of the lovely contact. He had slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself silent, but Kylo was set on making the Omega whimper. Ren was staring up at Hux, his eyes half-lidded, and the general was sure he would've been wearing a cocky smirk if he didn't have a literal cock inside his mouth.

He made a loud slurping sound, causing a pleasant jerk to come from Hux's hips.

The hand that had been teasing his balls lowered, his thumb circling the wet ring of muscle below. Hux was practically dripping, natural Omegan lubricant displaying his need for something more. And Kylo was more than happy to oblige, caressing his thumb along the fluttering hole and eventually diving in, harshly pressing upwards.

A small moan escaped Hux and he threw his head backwards, his legs twitching and raising to be thrown over Kylo's shoulder. The man harshly sucked on Hux, eliciting a whimper from the general.

He quickly replaced his thumb with his pointer finger, the long digit being able to penetrate deep, deeper than Hux was ever able to go. It was explicit in the way Hux squirmed, trying to pull more from Ren. But Ren wouldn't give in so easily this time, pumping his finger in and out at a breathtakingly slow pace. He still had the cock in his mouth, but it was just resting there.

"R-Ren..." Hux breathed out softly, peering down at the man behind his hands. "I fucking swear to- Ah...!" At that point, Kylo had crooked his finger upwards in just the most perfect way, hitting a very pleasurable spot within Hux. "Please..." Hux whimpered, throwing his head to the side and burying it in the covers below him. He could feel his cheeks burning with arousal and pleasure, the flush spreading to his ears and shoulders.

Kylo hummed with soft laughter, finally complying to Hux's pleas by shoving in a second finger. He pulled the two out and thrust back in, starting on his pleasurable pace of finger fucking Hux.

And the man above him was loving it.

With each stab, Kylo hit Hux's prostate, sending him into a flurry of pleasure. Hux's breathing had become laboured, his chest heaving and belly clenching as he tried to keep his sounds to a minimum.

Eventually, a third finger entered Hux, spreading him wider than his own fingers had ever before. They reached deeper, curled higher. Everything about this was... _Better_.

After the fourth finger had been added, Kylo pulled off of Hux's cock and playfully suckled on the side, licking up from the bottom all the way to the slit on the head. Hux's knees twitched upwards, snaking around Ren's head in an almost crushing grip. The Alpha didn't mind. He knew Hux was feeling good, it was practically radiating off of him. He lost the ability to keep his voice quiet some time ago, whimpering and gasping sweetly.

And, damn, did the Omega smell good.

In a short amount of time, Hux was arching off the bed, trembling and practically sobbing as he came to his climax. Kylo sucked on the head, taking every drop of his seed into his mouth. Hux's fists curled into the sheets, knuckles turning white at the strength of which he held on. It lasted for quite some time, Hux trembling and whimpering, crushing Kylo's head between his legs, before he finally came down. His limbs lay limp, weak, on the bed beside him, his blue eyes staring, awestruck, up at the roof. Hux didn't need to say anything, he felt Kylo probing his mind, curiously wondering how it felt for the Omega. It didn't take a genius to see.

_It felt amazing_.

"Good." Ren murmured, slinking up the bed to lay next to Hux. The general could feel Ren's hard length pressed against his thigh. It felt massive, almost enough to make Hux crave a second round. But, still, he needed to help he Alpha. "Thank you," Ren chuckled, pulling Hux close as the other tried to fidget away. "But, you don't need to do a thing."

"Get out of my head." Hux grumbled. He couldn't believe it, but he felt rather disappointed that he wouldn't be able to satisfy his Alpha- no, what was he thinking? That was stupid. Kylo wasn't his- He needed to stop thinking.

"Tonight was about you." Kylo said, breathing purposely against Hux's scent gland. "Besides, how can I fuck you senseless and implant myself into you if you don't trust me enough to pleasure you, hm?" He hummed with a stupid smirk, massaging his hand into Hux's stomach.

"Fuck you, manipulative bastard." Hux growled. He hated how weak, how breathy he sounded. He hated how just-fucked Omega he sounded. "But, are you sure you don't want to, ah... Care for yourself?"

Kylo Ren was silent for a long moment. Before he could respond, Hux was reaching down, groping him through his pants. Ren's breath caught in his throat, but he didn't tell Hux to stop. So he continued.

He pulled Ren's heavy length out of his pants, ignoring all warning signs going off in his head that Kylo had a fucking cobra in his pants. He jerked him off slowly and steadily, his thumb constantly pressing and sliding against the slit. Each stroke pulled him from the base to the tip, reaching deep to pull out every last drop of pleasure for Kylo.

The Alpha had his chin resting on Hux's head, and he slowly lowered himself to press his mouth to the generals neck. He licked, sucking gently enough to leave no marks, along the pale expanse of skin, just avoiding the sensitive scent gland.

The musky, strong scent of Alpha filled Hux's nose, practically burning him yet filling him with a deep sense of comfort all at the same time.

They weren't even mates yet, their scents couldn't mess with their feelings.

_Yet_ , he said. _Yet_.

"Good boy." Kylo sighed out.

_No_.

"Just like that."

_Don't say that._

"Feels good..."

_If you treat me so gently, I'll keep wanting more._

Kylo's orgasm wasn't as obvious as Hux's. His body clenched up, his hips jerking and trembling, and his thick seed filled Hux's hand. There was no knot, for the man wasn't in his heat.

After a small moment, allowing Ren to come down from his high, Hux made a disgusted sound and wiped his hand on Ren's shirt. The man hummed, promptly ridding himself of the contaminated fabric. Hux closed his eyes.

Ren pulled Hux close to his own chest, shielding him from the rooms sudden cold with his own body. Hux could feel their heartbeats, feel Kylo's muscles straining against his own.

He was comfortable.

They both drifted off, slowly drawn into the depths of sleep.

Before Hux was truly under, he heard one thing that left his mind quiescent.

_Sweet dreams._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS. It's spring break and you know what that means- I get lazy. I had this chapter almost finished, but I've been putting it off all of spring break so far. So I made it a whole 2k longer than other chapters. Sorry.  
> ... So I've been working on this art project in which I need a picture of a celebrity. I chose Adam Driver because he's umph. As I was searching for a reference picture of him, I discovered that Adam Driver/Kylo Ren is fucking shredded. Why am I sharing this? Why not. Please go look at Adam Driver's guns.  
> Thank you for commenting and giving kudos! It really means a lot to me, it inspires me to write more.

Nothing conspicuous had been noted between Hux and Kylo Ren after their first fated night together. The morning of, Hux had woken up first. His mind was muddled for a moment as he took in his surroundings, then the man at his side. Ah, yes, he remembered what had happened the previous night. How embarrassing. Hux left the bed first, not even bothering to use Kylo's facilities to make himself look presentable. He immediately fled to his own room, collapsing onto the bed. He felt... Strange. In the head. Mentally. He was unsure of what this new evolution would bring.

Nothing. Nothing changed.

Even if it did, Hux was too god damn busy to notice. Days after his and Ren's exhibition, news of a map leading to the Master Jedi Luke Skywalker had been found. And they had to work their asses off to find it. Skywalker would be a valuable asset to Snoke, whether it be willingly or not. Hux didn't know if he was quite happy, soon-to-be having two force-sensitive people on board the ship. He had been brainstorming ideas of how to keep Skywalker, what with previous experience with Kylo Ren. Reports of the map had been founded on a desert planet, Jakku. A trash heap, certainly.

Well, no. It wasn't on the planet anymore, at least. They had captured a Resistance pilot, though, and Kylo had interrogated him easily enough. The chip, with the map to Skywalker, was in a BB unit. The wild goose chase continues.

As this was going on, Kylo Ren persistently on chase, Hux was sent to the Finalizer. It was good, he thought, to be away from the Alpha. But, of course, some fucking nobody stormtrooper had to rebel and help free the pilot, both taking refuge on the desert planet they had been stationed outside of. Everything was going just fucking perfect.

Nonetheless, it was Ren's job to worry about that. Hux just had to focus on their greatest weapon. They would be firing soon, at a collection of planets in the Hosnian System. One was the founding planet of the New Republic. How ironic. After a heated speech made by one of the Alpha generals (lucky bastard), the explosive shot was fired. And what a bewitching thing it was. It went off without a hitch, easily obliterating the planets. Hux, practiced in this art, wouldn't think of the frightened, pained shrieks coming from the lifeforms on the planet, panicking to find a way to stop the end. Such beauty in such great destruction. The galaxy now knew their power.

After that, it all seemed to fall apart. Instead of finding the map, Kylo Ren had brought home a girl. A god damn girl! Whatever his reasoning was, how she saw the map, how she was force-sensitive and could be used, whatever- he still went against orders.

Over the past months, both Hux and Ren had been growing more and more stressed. Hux could practically feel grey hairs sprouting, and he had missed a heat.

"Hux, isn't it about time you should be, um, hidden... Secure? In your chambers?" A commander had asked him.

Hux snarled and almost killed him on the spot.

But Kylo had been taking his anger out on their men and their ship! Hux had been on his last wits with their crew, but he didn't kill them, like the other man had! Every other day Hux would find lightsaber marks on control panels, in walls, all over the place.

The two great men had been snapping at each other daily, about ready to maim one another. Alpha's may have a powerful scent, something Kylo had been forcing upon Hux to make him stand down, but a stressed Omega is more powerful than one would think. Hux would notice the way his corps stiffened whenever he entered the room, the way their noses scrunched up, the overwhelming urge to calm the strained Omega.

When Hux had finally broke down, he was in his room. His face red, he screamed into his pillow until his throat was raw.

The girl had escaped, she was somewhere in the massive planet. He couldn't be screeching in his room like an upset tot, Hux had a job to do. Especially with an oncoming Resistance attack any day now, Hux had to be present, to lead their troops to victory.

Hux didn't expect the attack to be the exact same day the rugged girl escaped.

They would not yield to the Resistance.

The First Order would stay headstrong.

That was the ideal outcome, but in no time at all the planet began to crumble beneath their very feet, and Snoke had commanded Hux to fetch Ren. Like he was his god damned babysitter. Kylo had his own job to do, so he should do it properly! Nonetheless, Hux would follow his orders.

With a small team of his most trusted, for surely Kylo would be in no position to see lower peoples, Hux set out into the frosted woodland to find the broken man.

As Hux had predicted, the Knight is laying on his back in a snowbank, an ugly red wound pronounced across his face.

"Good lord." Hux murmurs, staring down at the Alpha as medical droids hoist up his body. "You can't do much without me, hm?"

They board a shuttle that will hastily take them from the active planet, to safety.

Captain Phasma, one both Hux and Kylo Ren trust, is aboard the shuttle with them. There is another general, General Laynd, the one who had made the grand speech about the Starkiller base, on the ship. It is only the four of them and the medical droids aboard the ship. The silence around them is heavy and thick, only broken by the sounds coming from the droids as they work on fixing Kylo Ren.

"Generals," Captain Phasma coughs out, finally willing to break the silence. "Where shall we go now?"

"We will not return to the Finalizer," Hux says. "Until we are sure the Resistance is not following us or the ship. Until then..." Hux sighs, leaving his statement hanging in the air.

The silence returns, leaving Hux yet again to his troubled thoughts. The Starkiller Base, now just a star in itself, grew hot and bright. Hux wonders how many casualties they earned, and how many had escaped while they had the chance. It was victorious while it lasted, a brilliant chance to show off what they had been honing. But now they must run off with their tails between their legs, licking their wounds in solitude. Hux knew, and assured himself that the other generals also figured, that the Resistance would be hot on their trail. With the devastation they had caused, there will be others, too.

Hux sighs heavily and hoists himself to his feet. He walks to a cot and lays himself down, instantly closing his eyes and massaging two fingers against his skull. This stress wasn't good for his skin. He wishes he could have some tea right about now.

An overwhelming pressure overtakes the small ship, and the heavy sound of thick metal distorting fills Hux's ears. He sits up slowly, his eyes open in a squint. The other two seem to have noticed it, too, so Hux is not crazy. Kylo Ren is sitting in a cot of his own, eyes open yet his face is twisted into an ugly, fictions expression. He appears to be shaking. It was then that Hux figures Ren is an angry crier.

"Would you just stop?" He says, tone of voice exasperated. "We're all as tired and angry as you are, yet you don't see us destroying the ship, do you?" Hux rises to his feet and approaches the other cot. "Really..." He sighs heavily, his hand pressing to Kylo's forehead. He was, indeed, trembling. "You child." He doesn't know what Kylo Ren had to do. He doesn't know how he got the gash on his face, or in his side. Perhaps he would never know. But, Hux has come off the ship unscathed. Perhaps, for now, he should tolerate Kylo. He allows his Omegan scent to wash over the other, hoping to successfully calm him down. It works, only to make the others in the shuttle antsy. Kylo drifts off long enough to allow the droids to start maintaining him, and for Hux to creep back to his cot.

"What?" He snaps when he notices the two others staring at him. They don't reply.

The rest of the trip is spent silently, nearly awkwardly, for General Hux. They had learned more of Kylo's wounds- a blaster shot to the side and a lightsaber scathe on the face. He isn't going to die, therefore he will be fine. Physically. Emotionally, Hux isn't so sure. He prays that Kylo Ren won't be unprofessional. The knight has been sleeping soundly the whole ride, thanks to the sedations given by the droids, and Hux wishes he could say the same. He can feel the bags heavy under his eyes, and he swears he will throw a fit if he gets a stress pimple at this age.

"General Hux."

Hux moves his arm from where it lays above his eyes, peering up at the figure above him on the cot. It's Captain Phasma.

"We will be stopping at a docking station, Unlet-B2. We are in Sector A2G-040 of the Typhomek Galaxy." As she speaks, Hux notices that Phasma isn't wearing her armour any longer. She is wearing casual citizen clothes in dull shades of brown and grey. It isn't the first time Hux has seen her face, but it always interests him how light her hair is. Alpha's and Delta's have dark hair genes. "We have been communicating with the Finalizer. They have not been traced by the Resistance, though we are still unsure if our shuttle has been followed. For this reason we will be abandoning our shuttle, as well as our First Order equipment, and shall wait on this station until another shuttle from the First Order arrives."

Hux nods and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the cot. "Thank you, Captain. Where is General Laynd?" He asks.

"He is preparing for our landing. He requests for you to change out of your robes- there are extra clothes under the cots."

Hux nods once more, bidding Phasma to part. She leaves him, giving him peace to change. It is awkward changing clothes in the middle of a shuttle, but Hux has no time for decencies. Kylo Ren is no where to be seen, but Hux doesn't worry himself over that. He peers under the cot, where there is a sort of cabinet. There is a spare change of citizen clothes under, and Hux begrudgingly pulls them on. They do not suit him, he is made for much finer silks. A white button-up and a brown vest and trousers. There is a clean pair of white socks and black boots. Hux feels a childish longing as he discards of his clothes, placing them where he got his new linen. Once he is dressed, he makes his way into the cabin of the ship.

Captain Phasma is sitting with General Laynd at the front of the cabin, whilst Ren is sulking near the back. Both Ren and Laynd have also changed, and it pains Hux to admit that Ren looks oddly fitting in the casual clothes he adorns. Hux makes his way to his Captain and General.

"We are nearing the station." Laynd says, turning in his seat to face Hux. "We must leave all items aboard the ship, save for our blasters and a comm system to reach the Finalizer with."

"Do we have a game plan once we reach the station?" Hux questions. He could come up with a few in mind.

"We will go to an inn and wait."

Hux holds in a sigh that threatens to break loose. More waiting, less action.

General Hux is in no place to argue with a fellow General, so he agrees.

"Oh, General Hux?" Laynd continues. He suddenly seems... Uncomfortable. "Please, er... Stay close. To us, I mean, for there are-"

Hux interrupts him. "General, I know. I am an Omega. This place is full of garbage Alpha's. There are plenty of Beta's and enough Alpha's aboard the Finalizer for me to be used to it." Hux knows that Laynd has never been adept at talking about these sort of things, always getting flustered whenever someone mentions Hux and his role.

"Yes, but..." Laynd's words fall silent, and he makes an odd sound. "Please stay close."

Hux doesn't need a babysitter. He leans back and crosses his arms, staying silent for the rest of the short journey to the shithole of a station. The closer they get, the more Hux can practically see the germs crawling throughout the city-like structure suspended in space. Hux wonders if he takes a finger to the metal lining if the brown coat will come off and reveal the silvery metallic underneath.

They drift into a docking bay, their shuttle obscured by the mass amount of ships they are based with.

"Let's get going. We don't want to be seen here for long." General Laynd says as he stands, leading the grand group from the shuttle.

It is as they are leaving, with Kylo Ren close behind him, that Hux notices the force-user has not said a word. He doesn't know if that bothers him or not.

He is immediately grateful for Ren's presence behind him, for as soon as they step off the shuttle, Hux's nose is assaulted with the most rotten, pungent scent that has ever graced his nose and he stumbles backwards.

Ren catches him with his broad chest, quickly fixing Hux to be pressed firmly against the Alpha's side. "Do not take notice. Keep your head lowered. Don't let out any pheromones, Hux, I can already smell them on you."

Hux does as Ren says, or tries to, at least. He keeps his head down, but stopping his scent is almost impossible. Hux has never smelt anything like this before. It reeks of pheromones, Alpha and Omega, Beta and Delta. There is so much Alpha in the air, it is making Hux's nose sting. He barely recognizes that he is walking, mostly because of Ren's arm around him, for he is too distracted trying to piece together what he is smelling. It's strong, too strong, it's making his legs weak, makes him want to whimper and submit. There is another smell, so sweet but so wrong, it's twisting at Hux's chest. Hux has never smelled another Omega before, and this place is dripping with the scent of distressed Omega.

He can feel a whimper bubbling in his throat. He wants to help. He wants to run away, to gather whichever Omega is in need, hold them and cry with them till they are safe. Deep within him, Hux knows that there are too many Omega's here that need his help to be able to do anything about it.

He feels a warm hand clasping around his shoulder, moving up to massage his neck and his special gland. Hux leans into Ren, sniffs in his soothing scent. Ren is practically forcing it onto Hux, drowning his own sweet Omegan scent with his much more powerful one.

Hux is dizzy. It's too much for his nose.

Before Hux realizes it, they are entering a building. The stink is more controlled here, more bottled up and angry. He dares to raise his head. They are in a small lobby. It doesn't look bad, per say, but that doesn't mean it looks good. Points for trying. There are few other people, lounging on the seats available. A plump man sits with a Twi'lek lady on his lap. Hux cannot look for too long, it makes him uncomfortable.

Kylo and he stand behind Phasma and Laynd at a rounded desk, speaking to what appears to be a receptionist behind a medieval looking device. The receptionist at the desk is a strange looking alien, small and stoic. Hux isn't getting any apparent scent off of the being, which is oddly comforting.

He tunes in on the middle of Laynd's conversation with the alien.

"...Cleanest room, we have someone special in our care."

The alien hums. "Doesn't seem so special to me. If you're looking for a place to do your pornography, do not do it here."

"No. Listen to me," Laynd leans forward and Hux can no longer hear him. As he speaks, the alien glances towards Hux and Ren. Hux lowers his head again.

At long last, Laynd pulls away and the alien sighs in defeat.

"Only for him!" The alien says, pressing two knobs on the strange device. "You others get regular rooms."

Ah, so they were in a hotel.

"Thank you." Laynd says as the alien slides something across the desktop. He turns to Hux and Ren. "You damn well be grateful, General. How are you holding up?"

Hux wants to lower his gaze from Laynd. All of a sudden, his scent is too much. Laynd is an Alpha, a pretty damn strong Alpha, and Hux had almost forgotten it as they've worked together, his instinct blinded by his will to work. Now, with his mind running places Hux would not rather go, he is unsure how to act towards the Alpha looming before him.

No. Hux will act no different. He is still a general of the First Order. He works together with Laynd, not below him.

Hux keeps his head held high, never breaking eye contact with Laynd. "I am fine. What were you discussing with that alien?" He jerks his head to the side, motioning towards the desk.

Laynd sighs heavily, running a hand through cleanly placed brown locks and successfully ruffling them up. "Well, I know... You're an Omega. So this place, it's- ah, I wanted you to be comfortable-"

Once more, Hux interrupts him. "I am not a fragile prince, General Laynd."

"If Master Ren hadn't been beside you, your scent would've attracted quite an unpleasant crowd, General Hux. I've bartered with the keeper to give you a suitable room for an unmated Omega." The tone of voice Laynd uses forces Hux to lower his eyes.

He hates this place. It is messing him up inside.

"Thank you." He growls out through ground teeth.

Laynd sighs again. "Here." He hands something to Hux, a sort of keycard. "Your room is at the top floor. We will be one below."

"I will be with Hux." Ren says, stiffening beside the general. His tone leaves no room for arguing.

Laynd nods. "Alright. Let's head off."

The band moves to an elevator, which brings them up several stories before it halts. Phasma steps out first, but Laynd pauses.

"Wait until your room until further instructions. Do not go outside, but if needed go with someone else. Stay safe." Laynd glances towards both of them, but Hux knows it is directed towards him. With that, he leaves, and Hux and Ren are left alone.

The ride up continues in silence. They reach their floor and shuffle out of the elevator, following the keycard to their room number. It is a small room, as to be expected, but much more well kept than Hux had imagined. The bed and sheets atop it are a clean shade of ugly yellow, whilst the walls are free of any staining or rust. There is one bed, queen sized, with a holoprojector parallel from it. A singular nightstand holds a dimmed lamp. There is a small kitchenette, complete with a counter and a table with one chair. Hux hurries to the bathroom, where he finds it has the same appearance as the rest of the room. Not particularly pleasant, but immaculate. There isn't a shower, only a tub, and the toilet has the same sort of old-fashioned feel the rest of the room has. The only cupboard in the bathroom is hidden behind the mirror.

When Hux flees the bathroom, Ren is sitting in the only chair in the room. Hux doesn't know what to say. It's awkward, more awkward facing his family after his first revealing heat.

Hux puffs out his cheeks and let's the air blow out of his pursed lips as he wanders the room, tracing the designs on the wallpaper.

"What happened-"

"Hux, I-"

They both spoke at the same time.

"I was going to say... What happened. Why were you beaten? By the girl, of all people?" Hux asks, leaning against the bed but not properly sitting on it.

"I was _not_ beaten." Kylo says sternly, his fist gently slamming against the arm of the chair. "I- She is stronger than we have anticipated."

Hux snorts. He doesn't mean to, but he snorts. "Bullshit. Both you and I know that someone as untrained as her could best you. What happened?"

A strangled noise comes from Ren as he tilts his head back, a free hand coming up to massage one of his temples. He doesn't talk.

"Kylo Ren."

"Shut up." Kylo's voice is thick, spoke through clenched teeth, but weak and almost wavering.

"What happened?"

He doesn't respond once more, he only stands up and paces the room in front of Hux. There is a pressure building within the room, making Hux's ears hum.

"Ren!"

"I killed my own father!" Kylo finally snaps, a fist coming up to slam against the wall. "I killed my own father to bring me closer within the dark side but I fear it has only pushed me further out."

Now it is Hux's turn to be silent. He cannot comprehend. Of course, it isn't unheard of for familial relations to be sour, but Hux doesn't remember Ren ever talking poorly of his family, if ever speak of them at all. What he doesn't understand is how Kylo Ren can feel himself growing closer to the light side, how he can feel the darkness fade within him after he maimed his own father.

Before Hux can speak, Ren has left the room.

"Ren!" Hux calls after him, quick to stand. He groans loudly and resists the urge to pull his hair out. It's already almost coming undone, he cannot risk riling his roots without anything to fix it with. He knows he shouldn't, but Hux can't leave the child unattended. Thinking on a whim, he grabs the keycard and follows after Kylo.

His trail falls cold after he exits the elevator, once again in the lobby. It stinks of pheromones down here, and Hux is filled with a strange uncertainty as he makes his way out of the lift. Hux is unsure how he should carry himself- with his head held high, presence unafraid of anything, or should he be small and held within himself like his instincts are begging him to do? He decides to do neither, instead focusing on blending in with the crowd. He successfully makes it out of the building without any trouble. Looking up and down the street, Hux begins to wonder why he ever left his room.

If he were an frivolous man child, where would he go?

But he isn't a frivolous man child so Hux has no idea.

He decides to just start walking, taking a left from the hotel.

The station is odd to Hux. It is a sort of city, but everything is man-made machinery of some sort. Alike to a city, it is also some sort of large ship. There are no vehicles down below, but up above Hux can see crafts gliding through the air. He is on a sort of street, with two sidewalks and a sort of canal between them. On each side of the street are numerous different buildings and back alleys. There is loud music coming from every direction around Hux, and his eyes are harassed by an arrange of brightly coloured lights. Working past the pheromones in the air, which there is a lot of, Hux can practically taste sex and alcohol on his tongue.

Hux knows that he doesn't want to be in this place for long.

He continues to walk aimlessly, frantically looking about but too struck to call for his missing man. His regrets build upon him tenfold when he crosses paths with a group of befuddled Alpha's. He doesn't react physically, only continues to walk. Bodies betray, though.

"Oof, damn, do you smell good, sweetie." One of the group called out to him, the rest wolf-whistling.

Hux chooses to treat them to the cold-shoulder and walks onward. Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but Hux doesn't know how he could've made the situation any better.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Someone grabs his shoulder, and Hux's years of, albeit softened, military training kicks in. He lets himself be turned around, but he immediately drives his elbow into the junction of the man's arm. He is successfully freed, and he delivers a swift kick to the stomach of the Alpha.

"Don't fucking touch me." Hux growls, trying to make himself seem as intimidating as possible.

It doesn't work.

"You don't seem to know the rules of this place, baby boy." Another Alpha snarls, stepping up before his winded friend. The other two follow him. Hux wants to flee, but his legs are frozen under the gaze of the three mighty Alpha's. "You smell new, so let me clarify something. You're a bitch. That's all you were born to be. A bitch to take our fucking knots."

"Born and bred cum-slut." A female Alpha snickers.

"But we're an understanding group! We'll take ya, 'cuz we can smell it, you're unmated. We'll be gentle, which is better than most people around here."

Of course the growled words, spoken by these unfamiliar Alpha's, intimidated Hux. But no way in hell would he allow any of them to lay their hands on him. He reached into his vest, grasping for his blaster-

Which was on the shuttle, still in his First Order cloak.

Hux turns to run, but he is instantly grabbed and slammed against a rotting wall. It shakes and clangs with the force he is pushed into it by.

"No running!" The Alpha above him sings. Hot breath with the stench of alcohol tickles his face, inching closer.

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He was supposed to rule, to be the greatest Omegan General in the First Order ever! But all that was crushed by Kylo-fucking-Ren, who came alongside the wish for Hux to bear his children.

Kylo Ren.

Hux was supposed to have his children. Hux was supposed to take his knot, swell with everything _Ren_. He was to belong to Ren, the powerful force-sensitive Knight that will someday rule the galaxy.

Hux hated the idea, Hux hates Ren.

But he cannot stand this unless it is Kylo Ren.

A slimy tongue runs up the side of Hux's cheek, a heavy chuckle trembles beside his ear. Hux whimpers, closes his eyes and leans further into the wall, as if it could suck him in and save him from his fate.

He wants Ren.

"Stop." He tries to sound at least the slightest bit intimidating, but all he manages to do is make his captors laugh.

"Look at him, all pitiful! He smells so sweetly-sad I almost don't wanna do this. Almost. But, damn, if he isn't the best smelling Omega I've ever done."

The hands that trap him against the wall move to grip his hips, but then they are gone all together. Hux almost doesn't want to open his eyes, to see what is in store for him, but awkward grunting and shouts bring him over the edge. When he peers his blue orbs open, he feels feint.

Kylo Ren is standing above the Alpha that had him pinned to the wall, his face a flurry of rage, his lip pulled back into a snarl. Kylo's fists are bloody, and Hux can easily tie it together to the red spurting from the other man's nose, the purplish bruise already forming on his cheek. The others are nowhere in sight.

"If I ever see you, _smell_ you, again, I will kill you." Kylo growls, and Hux can't help but to feel the chill take him over as well. The Alpha, his Alpha, allows for the other to scramble away, metaphorical tail between his legs.

Relief floods Hux like a landslide and he stumbles forward, into Kylo's arms. " _Ren_." He whines, shielding his face against the broad chest of the knight. "Ren, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He is practically clawing at Ren, begging him for something without words. "Ren, Ren..." Hux is pressing his face against Ren, voice a whimper, bordering on a whine. Hux is desperate, shaking and whimpering against the man he had sworn to hate. How could he have ever hated this Alpha? He wants to grab Kylo, to hold all of him at once. He can't speak properly, he doesn't know how to place his words.

He wants Kylo. He desperately, truly wants Kylo Ren.

The man in question hums, his arms coming around Hux to embrace him tightly. It feels so secure, so right, Hux nearly cries on the spot. "I know." Ren murmurs, placing his chin atop Hux's ginger locks, his arms squeezing him, holding him not too tight, just enough.

After a moment that seems like eternity, Ren leans backwards. Hux is trembling; he doesn't know why. He can't stop trembling. His body feels hot all over, sourcing from the pit of his stomach and his chest. His chest is about to burst, and his mind is swimming.

Ren stares at him for a long while, his dark eyes encircling all of Hux. When he leans down to kiss him, to finally press their lips together in a way that is impossibly perfect, Hux melts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr amaimomochi


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats nervously   
> well this is awkward after that long-ass break hah  
> Enjoy??

"General."

Ren's voice sounds husky in his ear. Hux wants to hear more of it, more of that sweet sound. He wants to hear it laboured while Ren is deep inside of him, he wants to hear it full of joy whilst Ren is talking behind his laughter, he wants to hear it break when Ren holds back tears.

"You're in heat."

Oh, okay. That doesn't change a god damn thing. Hux's burning desire for Ren is still sinking it's claws into Hux's gut. He's practically mewling now, all shame through the window.

"God damn it." Growls Ren. The tall- so tall, so masculine, the perfect Alpha- man grabs Hux and pushes him back slightly, only to lean down and all but slobber all over Hux's neck, precisely over his sensitive scent gland. His disrobes of his cloak (a part of Hux's typical consciousness speaks out then, noting how even when they had to dress as civilians Ren still chose a draping cape to wear) and throws it over Hux's shoulders. The scent of Ren drowns him, and Hux keeps sinking deeper.

Hux is saying his name again, and Ren growls. "I swear to god if we weren't in this shithole I would fuck you right now, right against this wall-" Kylo annunciates what he says by slamming his hand into the wall on one side of Hux's head. Hux is trembling with need. "Maybe I should, just to show everyone that you're mine." Ren would never admit it, let alone to Hux's face, but he wouldn't do that. He doesn't want anyone else to see this needy, desperate side of Hux. His Omega.

Or maybe because he just wants to treasure him. The truth is still veiled to Ren.

"Come on." Kylo says, his voice taking a gentler turn. He snakes his arm around Hux's torso, keeps the quivering Omega close to his side.

Together they briskly walk back to the inn, both of the men trapped in their own secret world. Kylo is oozing his own dominating pheromones, desperately trying to cover up the scent of Hux beginning his heat. It works, and they travel through the lobby without much of a glance in their direction. Once they enter the elevator, Hux is frantically pressing their hips together, grinding his groin against Ren to get any sort of friction. He's hard. Ren finds it amusing how Omega's loose all sense of shame whilst in their heat.

"Calm yourself." Kylo commands. He is expecting for Hux to snap something witty at him. It isn't that fun when his partner listens, moving away from him ever so slightly but never tearing away his greedy gaze.

They both sit patiently until they reach their floor, and Kylo quickly urges Hux out of the elevator, down the hall, and into the room. As soon as the door clicks shut, the omega is on him once again. Lips on his neck, hands tracing up and down his torso, he is desperate for Ren. He is making soft sounds in the back of his throat, whimpering sounds, that are doing wonders to Ren's groin. He has Ren trapped against the door, one knee between his legs to apply a heavy pressure between his legs. Kylo leans back to stare down at the lustful view before him. He knows it will be practically pointless to get Hux to slow down, now, seeing as how Ren can nearly feel his wetness against his own already.

But they cannot continue this charade at the door. He pushes off and easily separates from Hux, whom is left crying for their connection. Ren ignores him and rids the bed of the duvet that covered it. Once they get going it will be much too hot for that.

"Hux." Kylo had hardly breathed it and the general was at his side, begging to be touched.

Ren snakes his arms around Hux's middle and tugs him forward to press their bodies together. Ren carelessly falls back onto the bed, pulling Hux down with him. He leaves the ginger on top of him, humming contently as Hux desperately claws at the edges of the fabric covering him.

Their mouths have pressed together once more, the sloppy pressure forcing them to part their lips and allow their tongues to duel. Hux is moaning into the kiss.

He feels hot, so hot and it is building up in his stomach. He pulls from the kiss with a broken gasp and tears off his own shirt to toss it to the side. Even then, his body feels much too warm. He has grown slick with sweat.

Kylo pushes at Hux's chest and signals him to rise, which he obeys. He kneels above Ren, and the man slowly pulls at Hux's buckles. He pulls his trousers past hips that seem so much more appealing in this lusty daze.

"Please, do it already... No more teasing." Hux croaks, arching his back to press himself against Ren.

For a brief moment, Kylo thinks about going against this request and to tease Hux even more. But he thinks of how painful Hux's heat must be, and how horny he is himself, he cannot deny any longer.

Ren slips his hands under the band of the generals briefs, spreading his impressive cheeks to massage his hole. The wetness that coats Hux surprises Ren, having never been with an Omega in heat before. His first digit slips inside easily and pulls a shrill, released cry from Hux. Ren thrusts his first finger in and out, testing the waters of Hux's resistance. It is slick and sloppy, and Hux is loose enough to add two more fingers. There is a slight more defiance to the three fingers, but Hux takes them very well. Ren finger fucks him, quickly pushing his fingers in and yanking them out. He crooks them each and every way, searching for the spot that would make Hux see stars.

Ren harshly presses against Hux's prostate, and the Omega nearly screams in pleasure. His body quivers and tenses up as his first orgasm washes through him.

Kylo is belittled for a moment, till he remembers an odd fact he read in a book once. When in heat, an Omega can climax up to four times in a single round.

The duo doesn't waver in their sexual desire- in fact, Hux's orgasm may have pushed them foreword. Hux keeps making strangled sounds that could be considered words if he spoke them properly, but Ren cannot understand. Instead, he pulls his fingers out of Hux and flips him over to lay on his belly.

"Raise your hips and spread your ass." Ren says, observing as Hux blindly obeys him. Heavens above, it is painfully sexy. Ren takes a personal moment to just observe Hux's body, a body that seems so perfect for an omega Ren has no idea how he's ignored it until now. Even after all his hard training, Hux still has a considerable layer of fat on his hips, thighs, chest, and ass. He is rounded and looks so touchable. There isn't a hair on his body, save for his head, and his skin seems impossibly silky.

Kylo lets out a possessive growl and Hux whimpers.

Ren reaches over to the bedside table, pulling open one of the drawers. Nothing. In the second, there are condoms and lube- expected, in a sketchy hotel such as this one. He skips the condoms, they are not Alpha grade. He wouldn't use them, anyways. He grabs the lube and uncaps it, slopping a great amount onto his erect length. He stares at Hux for a while, observing the way he is spread, before grumbling and flipping the man over.

Ren decides that he wants to see Hux's face as he gets fucked.

Hux looks so profoundly lewd, so much so that it is nearly humorous.

Ren doesn't waste any more time, and instead slowly sinks his length inside of Hux. Hux wails. Ren leans down, supporting his weight by placing his elbows on either side of Hux's head. His black hair cascades down, serving as a curtain so that only Ren can see how beautiful Hux is.

He kisses Hux's jawline as he pushes in deeper, going up and up until their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Ren nibbles on the Omega's lip, playfully distracting him from the new feeling inside of him.

Hux is moaning into Ren's mouth, and once the knight is finally fully seated inside of him, Hux falls silent.

Shivering, Hux wraps his arms around Ren's neck and yanks him closer. "F-Feels... So... Good..." He murmurs out each word individually, pressing his nose into Ren's neck.

Neither of the men have ever done this before, the sensation strange and new to them. They are both afraid of getting addicted- it feels too good.

Ren starts to thrust into Hux, pulling his hips back till just his head remains and them slamming it all back inside. Hux seems to enjoy that, screaming out his pleasure and dragging his blunt nails down Ren's back, leaving a stinging sensation behind.

Hux is heavily panting Kylo's name in his ear, suckling on his lobe. Each thrust makes his body jolt, his face twist in pleasure.

Ren presses his hands between their bodies and pinches Hux's hardened nipples. Hux mewls and puffs his chest out. Ren is staring at Hux's chest, totally enthralled, and his gaze lowers to his belly. How beautiful Hux would look all filled up and swollen. Kylo kneads Hux's stomach. His other hand snakes around the generals middle, hoisting both of their bodies upwards so Hux is sitting on Ren's lap.

Ren thrusts upwards, fucking into the wet heat of Hux. It's amusing, sexy, to watch Hux bounce on his incredible length.

"Hux, fuck..." Ren pants heavily. "You're so sexy." He grips Hux's rear and pulls his cheeks apart, his index fingers playing against Hux's rim.

Hux cannot speak, he is too taken with his heat. He squeaks inaudibly; Ren takes that as a good sign.

Kylo can feel it twisting in his gut, coiling up like a viper ready to pounce. He knows he is close, he can feel his knot building up.

Hux can feel it, too, the thick bulb begging to be pushed into his tight ass. Hux knows the final press will be painful, but for some reason he can feel himself anticipating, wanting, it.

"Ren, Ren..." Hux begs sweetly, his voice jolting from the constant thrusts inside of him. "P-Please, oh... Put it in me, please! Ren- mn, I want you're k-knot!"

So Ren gratefully gives it to him, powerfully thrusting upwards and pushing his knot inside. Hux makes a broken choked sound and throws his head backwards, his mouth agape. It takes a few smaller thrusts to get it in all the way, but once it is he feels nirvana.

Hux was right. The burning is almost unbearable, he feels like his ass was torn, but he loves it so damn much.

He must be going crazy, he thinks to himself.

"R-Ren, oh god, I'm gonna c-cum!" Hux wails, tipping his head forward. Kylo is glad he gets a good look at Hux's face, twisted in unbelievable pleasure.

He leans forward and gnaws on Hux's neck, right over his over sensitive scent gland. Hux does the same.

As the two finish together, Hux in several small spurts across both their stomachs and Kylo, hard and deep inside of Hux, they sink their teeth into one another's neck. Kylo grunts and Hux wails, the pleasure spot helping their climaxes peak.

It takes a whole minute for his thick seed to stop flowing, and they keep their teeth fastened the whole time.

Ren leans back to lay on the bed, allowing Hux to lay across him.

Ren snickers as he finally unlatches from Hux's neck. There is a deep bruise there. Hux does the same, admiring his own mark.

"You know what this means?" Kylo asks softly, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

"Yeah," Hux murmurs sleepily. "We're mates."

Ren's knot doesn't go down for 10 more minutes. Hux doesn't complain, surprisingly, but Ren knows this is uncomfortable for him.

When Hux's needy heat returns, which is will after he rests, they decide to do it in a more comfortable position to rest in while waiting for Ren's knot to subside.

They do it four more times after their first round, and after each round Hux grows increasingly desperate and needy.

When he awoke after the first round he was already squirming and with Ren's name begging on his lips, frantically grabbing for his Alpha.

The third round, Hux had awoken before Ren. By the time Ren opened his eyes, Hux was grinding on his cock.

The fourth time Hux woke up, Ren was in the bathroom. He entered the bedroom to see Hux crying on the bed. That round was very gentle.

The last was probably the sloppiest, Hux nearly passing out the entire time. Ren could tell Hux was exhausted, but his heat requiring him to go on. Nothing seemed to satisfy Hux that round, so Ren fucked him hard and relentlessly until he fell unconscious.

For each time, Ren always held Hux long after his knot faded. He hardly slept, worried something would happen to his Omega. He amused himself by constantly pushing his seeping seed back inside of Hux. He was dirty and sticky and not that tight, which was to be expected after being fucked several times.

After collapsing beside Hux's sleeping body after their fifth round, Ren decides it would be best to clean him up. He knows how picky Hux is outside of his heat, and he wouldn't want him to be horribly embarrassed once he awakes, sober. Ren sits on the edge of the bed for a moment and decides against cleaning Hux. The scent of his heat is still heavy on him, so Ren can assume there will be one more time. But as he looks upon Hux, sleeping so calmly, he feels guilty. Sweat and some other questionable substances are slicked on his naked, flushed body. His hair is a mess, sticking to his sweaty forehead. His ass and limp cock are red and sensitive from their overuse. Maybe Ren should tidy up a bit.

As he stands to get a wash cloth from the bathroom, there is a knock at the door. Kylo hurries to make his own self look presentable (he pulls on a bathrobe and slicks his hair back), and throws a heavy blanket on top of Hux's body.

He opens the door a small crack and peeks outside.

Captain Phasma is awaiting there, and as soon as the door open she stumbles backwards until her back hits the opposite wall.

"Kylo Ren, sir." She coughs awkwardly. "The First Order rescue shuttle has arrive. How shall we take action?" Her eyes dart towards the crack in the door.

What about him? Kylo hears the question in her mind as clear as day.

"You will inform the First Order personnel on the shuttle to clear a space for Hux. You will tell them that he is on his heat. That is all."

More questions hang in the air around them, but Phasma nods and briskly walks away.

Ren recedes into the room. He didn't notice until he smelt fresh air how much their scents clung to this room. It reeks of Hux, and Ren was high on it.

But now it was time to part, and as much as Ren was enamoured with Hux he did not want to spend any more time on this forsaken planet.

Ren picks up his clothes and held them away. They probably reeked, but there was nothing else he could wear. He pulls on the garments and then looks towards Hux. There weren't many options on what to do. No matter what they did, they would still have to stalk through the lobby. Ren sighs and combs through his hair. He will just have to make do. He carefully dresses Hux as to not wake him and collects him in Ren's arms. Ren squeezes his eyes shut and carefully focuses. He focuses on the inner hate stemming inside of him. He focuses on the humiliation that surged through him when he was bested by the scavenger girl. He focuses on the anger of killing his father. He focuses on the pain he felt his mother cry out.

With his powerful scent overflowing, Kylo carries Hux from the room.

The trek to the lobby seems to last for an eternity, but they eventually make it. Hux is stirring in his arms, but he only moves as to press his nose into Ren's chest.

Captain Phasma and General Laynd are awaiting them when they reach the lobby, and both are immediately on either side of Kylo Ren. He can smell them forcing their scents outwards. The three of them together should be enough to ward any strangers away. Hopefully.

"Where is the shuttle?" Ren asks.

"In the loading dock, sir." Phasma responds.

Ren grunts and hurries forward. The quicker they get there the better.

Save a few sideways glances and full-on stares, they are safe. They make it to the shuttle without any trouble, and Ren is hit with a wave of gratitude.

Gratitude? How strange. Ren shakes off the feeling as he sits with Hux still on his lap.

The crew around them stare, unsure if they should assist the Omega or allow Kylo to do as he wishes. They go with the latter, too afraid of what would come if they went between the two. It does not take a genius to know what sprouted between the Alpha and the Omega.

Ren warily glances down at Hux. With all these conflicting scents that aren't his Alpha, he can only hope that Hux will be fine and bare with it.

Ren knows his mate, and his mate is strong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why I've updated so soon?? Read the end notes

General Hux feels disgusting. Awful, beastly, foul, gross, _hideous_ , all of those synonyms. When he wakes, he is in his own firm bed on the Finalizer. His last coherent memory was of himself on the back streets of the space docking station. But, after that... Nothing. But he knows what happens. He feels sick, his head is throbbing and his ass and dick are painfully sore, yet he is full of a pleasant fulfillment and happiness.

He rubs the back of his neck, fingers tracing over his marked scent gland.

His happiness is replaced by crippling anger.

He pulls himself out of his bed and stumbles to the ground. His legs are weak. Nonetheless, he pushes himself upwards and changes into his own, normal clothes. He trudges out into the hall, and for a moment he is at a loss. Not for long, and he continues his journey.

_Where the fuck are you, Kylo Ren?_

He doesn't know where he is going, yet somehow he just _knows_.

That's what it's like to have a fucking mate.

He somehow ends up in one of the main control rooms of the ship. Kylo Ren is standing in the middle, being his typical brooding self and terrifying the crew. He's back in his black robes and black helmet.

"Kylo Ren!" Hux seethes loudly. The knight turns as Hux walks up to him.

Hux doesn't know what Kylo was expecting, but seeing as to how Ren is force-sensitive Hux believes he knew what was going to happen.

Hux punches Kylo in the gut and is satisfied when he hears a small intake of breath under the mask. He would've preferred to clock him in the face, but that helmet was preventing it. Other than that, he doesn't flinch. That pisses Hux off, so he punches him again.

"Kylo Ren, you undignified asshole!" He doesn't care if he is disturbing the crew around them. He doesn't notice them- all he is focused on is Kylo.

Kylo still doesn't respond, so Hux punches him again. And again. And again. "How could you do that to me? You knew I couldn't... Fuck you, Kylo Ren, fuck you!"

He aims another fist, but Kylo catches it. Hux knows, in his mind, that Kylo could've stopped Hux whenever he wanted to.

"General Hux, I would suggest you to stop distressing like this." He lowers his monotonous voice. "Everyone can smell it on you, that you've been recently mated. You're making everyone nervous, a newly bred Omega like you giving off all these upsetting pheromones."

Hux was shaking. Yes, of course they could smell him. He reeked of Kylo, and Kylo reeked of him. They were mates now and everyone knew it. Plus that satisfied post-mating stench is wafting off of Hux in waves. But now, he was pissed. He feels like crying- why does he feel like crying? He's still shaking.

He balls his hands into fists at his sides and speaks calmly. "How long have I been... Out for?"

"You were in heat on the station for two days and you have been resting for two more days. Four days in total."

"I can do math, Ren." Hux snaps and turns from the room. He needs to work, so he'll go to his office. His private, quiet office.

Once the door slides open, Hux feels as if he's been met with a breath of fresh air. It feels like home to him, his office. It's comfortable. But even as he sits at his chair and pulls out his datapad he feels a lingering sense of being uncomfortable.

He can only enter a few things into his datapad before tears spring to his eyes. He sucks his quivering bottom lip between his teeth and holds it there firmly, narrowing his eyes until they get blurry. Everything feels wrong.

Hux finally gives up and places his datapad to the side. He folds his arms upon the desk and places his head in the space between them.

He isn't crying. He isn't crying.

The door to his office opens, but Hux only stills. The only sound in the room is the hissing of the door sliding shut once more, and then footsteps.

Ren collects Hux into his arms and sits himself on the chair, still holding fast to the general.

Hux shakes for a minute until a choked sob passes his swollen lip. Kylo doesn't speak, he only holds Hux with strong arms that gently stroke the back of Hux's head and down his spine.

He shivers, and Kylo soothes him, releasing a calming scent produced only for his Omega.

"I don't w-want this...!" Hux urges, sliding his hands between their bodies to press the heels of his palms to his eyes, pressing until they hurt.

"Why?" Kylo murmurs.

"Because... I'm the general of the First Order! I-I'm not a house-Omega, I'm not supposed to breed... I can't! This is what I'm supposed to do." Hux pulls back. Kylo isn't wearing his helmet anymore. "You don't understand! You don't understand at all- I'm hanging here by a thread, and a simple gust can tear me from my position. You've been given this life on a silver platter, while I've had to work to get to where I am! Isn't that preposterous for an Omega to do- work! I- I don't want to ruin in because you step in and pull out the Omega in me!" Hux weakly slaps his open palm against Kylo's chest. "They've been waiting, I know. Waiting to see my guard crumble, waiting to see me whimper and beg for help and present myself like some bitch in heat!"

Kylo is quiet for a long moment. He fixes his arms around Hux, locking his fingers together and squeezing him tightly.

"Then prove them wrong." He says after a long moment. "Show them that even after you've been mated-" Kylo moves his hands around, pressing his large hand against Hux's stomach. "Even if you're carrying a child, you can still destroy them if you so wish. It doesn't matter what they think, General Hux. You are strong enough to have been chosen personally by Supreme Leader Snoke. Whoever doesn't agree obviously needs to be taught a lesson about the First Order." His voice drips with malice, and damn it, Hux feels like crying again. If he's going to be like this, he won't survive here.

Kylo moves back enough so the two can properly look at each other. "Then tell me, Hux, what do you think about all this? I don't care about what other people may think of you. Open yourself for me."

"You know, you can just prod into my mind if you so wish." Hux grumbles.

"I could, but I want to hear you say it."

Hux sighs and closes his eyes. "You're going to kill me some day. Fine, Kylo Ren, I wouldn't... I wouldn't mind being partners in this mission given to us by the Supreme Leader."

_I love you_

"I know." Kylo presses his forehead against Hux's. Hux closes the gap and gently presses their lips together. It is a small kiss, yet it is brimming with romance.

For the first time, Hux can actually feel Kylo. He feels his heavy heartbeat, a little too fast to be normal. He feels his warm body, his strong arms caging Hux in yet leaving him feeling so free. He feels the heavy weight of Kylo's feelings, a weight Hux wouldn't mind carrying. He can feel it coming off of Kylo in waves, reaching out to Hux and enveloping him in a warm, happy feeling.

Hux remembers hearing stories when he was a child about a true mate; someone who you feel instantly attached to, someone who feels unexplainably right. They might not be true mates, but some demented version of that.

Hux turns his head away, feeling very hot in his core. "I hate you."

"I know." Kylo chuckles, and it sounds as sweet as honey tastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very very short chapter, and it is for a reason!   
> This is the end! Or, it is one end, if you wish to continue. After this chapter it will become very sad, and I wanted to lighten it up with a sweet 'ending' before that. So if you do not want angsty pain and emotional trauma, I'd suggest ending the story here! I won't tag things to come in further chapters for the sake of suspense, so understand that anything could happen. If that's your cup of tea, then please continue!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I'm in a student exchange in Japan right now, so updates may come to a complete halt for a few months (9 weeks)

Things have been strange on the Finalizer for quite some time. The crew walk on eggshells around General Hux, unsure of what mood he could be in. When he's in a better mood he's like an angel, treating the crew gently and with high patience. When he's anything that isn't fine, he's the total opposite. He's grouchy and snappy and emotional, an overall pain to be around. Sadly, the latter is more common than the former.

Hux is in the sixth month of his pregnancy and the only clothes he wears are one size too big.

He remembers that an exact week after their breeding, Kylo insisted Hux take a test. Hux was too nervous to go to a droid, so they got one of those do-it-yourself pregnancy tests. Kylo wanted to be seated next to Hux, but the general kicked him out of the bathroom. This was all rather embarrassing for the Omega. Hux had been in the bathroom for nearly half an hour until Kylo finally barged it. Hux was crumpled on the ground with his back facing the wall, his head lowered and his hair shielding his face. Kylo called out to him, and Hux raised the pregnancy stick of truth. Kylo took it from him. It was positive.

That was the first and last time Hux heard Kylo squeal. He grabbed Hux and pulled him into his arms, kissing along his face and nuzzling against the mark on his neck.

"We're going to be fathers."

Hux wasn't so sure why Kylo was so damn excited, but he could only assume it had something to do with Kylo's own familial situation. Nonetheless, those feelings of joy were no good for the dark side and their evil baby.

But Hux couldn't deny the glimmer of joy that tickled within him when Kylo held him close with one hand stationed over his stomach that would soon be holding life.

The Finalizer's crew are scientists and engineers, soldiers and secretaries. They are Alpha's and Delta's and Beta's. None know how to deal with a pregnancy.

Hux was emotional and hungry and expanding.

If someone walked in on Hux with a face full of ice cream (everyone wonders where he got the the treats he had, but those are the wonderful mysteries of a pregnant person) and wearing a menacing glare, they would just walk away.

In a personal meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke, he commented on how big Hux's belly had grown, how the baby would be a big brute. Hux cried in front of the Supreme Leader. Snoke stuttered and it was quite awkward for both of them.

The next day, one of the other general's told Hux that Snoke requested for him to be removed from any stressful or physical duties.

Hux's newfound anger was unheard of, and as Kylo's tantrums decreased, Hux's increased.

Hux and Kylo were rather affectionate when paired together like they are. Or maybe it's just their instincts kicking in. Whenever they are alone Hux would be clambering to sit in Kylo's embrace. Kylo enjoyed sneaking up behind Hux and hugging him, holding his large belly and kissing under his ear. Kylo loved to kiss under his ear.

As strange as these new behaviours of the two superiors were, there was nothing the crew could do about it. Separating them would only cause a terrible fuss. So they would just have to live with it for another few months.

\--

Hux has woken up early again. He is curled around the toilet, his chin resting on the seat. His messy hair sticks to his forehead and his eyes glisten. He pulls from the toilet and flushes it, recklessly pulling the top down.

"You okay?" Kylo asks as he suddenly appears at the door of the bathroom. They had started to room together at the beginning of their shared parenthood. Hux still isn't comfortable with calling it anything more.

"'M fine..." Hux mumbles and moves away from the toilet, his back pressing against the cool wall.

Kylo sits down next to Hux and pulls the omega against his chest. "You stink like vomit."

"Thanks, asshole." Hux growls and pinches Kylo's side.

"At least this will be over soon." Kylo hums, his arm snaking around Hux's middle to hold him securely. He brushes loose ginger strands off of his slick forehead, replacing them with his hand. "Do you want to take a shower, or go back to bed?"

Hux is silent for a long moment, staring down at the hem of his black nightwear and picking at the seams. He doesn't say a word, but there's a light tinge to his cheeks.

Kylo knows what he wants, even if Hux doesn't verbally command it. They've been doing it for quite some time, and it's rather relaxing for both of them. Ren turns and starts to fill up the tub with warm water. He rummages through Hux's bathroom cupboards, eventually revealing bath salts and bubble mix. Hux always insists that they use bubbles. As the crystalline water gushes from the tap, Ren takes a handful of salts and holds them under the stream. Next comes the bubbles, and soon the tub is filling up with the foam.

Hux is standing now, though he remains clothed. He is waiting until the bath is fully brewed, and once it is he carefully strips, making sure to keep out of Ren's line of sight. He has become rather conscious of his own body in the passing months.

Hux is naked and he sinks into the warmth of the tub, slowly lowering his torso all the way until he is up to his chin in frothy water. He peers up at Kylo as the knight undresses himself. Hux stares. It's not fair that Kylo has been able to keep his well toned body through this, it's not fair that Hux feels something within him as he watches the practiced muscles move with Ren. It's not fair that Ren has an eight pack, that he's shredded.

Jealous as he may be, Hux is glad. He'd much rather have his own healthy, muscular Alpha than some slob. He blows bubbles out of his mouth and pulls his eyes away from Ren.

Hux scoots forward some when Ren approaches the tub, and the Alpha takes his place behind his mate. Ren leans back and pulls Hux with him, allowing the general to lay flush against his chest. Ren's legs are bent at the knee, poking out of the water, whilst Hux's stay below the surface. Kylo's arms curl around Hux's stomach and hold him close. His large palms stroke down the bulged belly, massaging softly.

"What should we name it?" He says, perching his head on Hux's shoulder.

Hux leans into Kylo's touch and presses their cheeks together. "I don't know. I've never thought about it. I'm assuming the Order will take it away as soon as it pops out."

To the generals surprise, Kylo growls and tightens his embrace ever so.

"What, you think we're going to keep it?" Hux scoffs. "This baby was a warrior before it was even conceived."

Ren is silent. Oddly silent, so Hux cocks his head to peer at him. He isn't expecting to meet eyes, black and blue, with Ren.

"I've been thinking-" Ren starts.

"Oh boy, here we go." Hux sighs, but indulges him anyway.

"What if, you and me and the baby, we could leave the Finalizer. We could still work for the First Order, but we could build a nice home on the outskirts of some strange wilderness. We can teach our own child to be a warrior in our own ways. How does that sound, hm?" Kylo had begun to nuzzle Hux's gland, kissing the special area gently.

"Ren..." Hux says, nothing but a breath of air. "As much- I.... It-" He cannot find his words. It's been happening too often when Hux is with Ren- he just steals all of his words. "It's impossible. They wouldn't allow us."

"I don't care about them. I'm asking you. Not the general you, the you built by the First Order. The real you." Kylo presses his nose against Hux's neck and inhales.

"Jeez, since when have you been like this?" But Hux can feel heat crawl into his face. He isn't totally apposed with what Kylo is saying to him and that is killing Hux slowly. He's falling for Ren slowly. Hell, he's already hit the ground.

Hux sniffles, and Kylo sits up.

"W-What's wrong?" Ren coughs out, leaning forward some to peer at Hux's face. His eyes are watery, his cheeks pink and blotchy.

"Y-You..." He whines softly, his hands coming up to hide his face.

Kylo quirks an eyebrow. "Me?"

"I... You- hn! You've done something to me and messed me up." He whimpers, swiping the back of his hand across his eyes.

Kylo chuckles softly, but before he can get anything out Hux cries, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself, because you have messed me up, too." Ren turns Hux around until they are properly facing each other in the tub. "Hux, I love you."

Hux's bottom lip quivers and he sinks his teeth into it. He falls forward, his face pressing in the junction of Kylo's neck. Kylo curls his arm around Hux and nuzzles deeper into him. He pats his back twice, smiles against his skin.

After a while in the tub, after they've cleaned and washed, after they kiss and hug and after they finish being sickeningly sweet, they climb from the bath and continue their morning routine. It's earlier than usual, but they both won't be able to have a plentiful sleep any longer.

Thanks to his pregnancy, Hux's morning chores have grown slimmer and slimmer. His hair is growing too fast for him to properly tend to it, his wavy red locks now covering his ears. It's too much of a pain to style it, and Ren says that it looks cute when it's natural. People, especially Ren, tend to tell Hux that his skin is glowing. He hasn't tended to it for a while. The wonders of an Omegan pregnancy truly are wonderful. The only thing that isn't wonderful was how well Hux is rounding out. His hips and thighs have grown bigger, his stomach rounder, his breasts... Plumper. As conscious as Hux has grown about these things, Kylo always takes time to tell Hux how beautifully handsome he is.

When both are ready and dressed in their appropriate uniforms, they head out side by side. What would normally be a strange sight is now welcomed by the crew, seeing Hux's small head practically pressed close to Kylo's shoulder.

"Goodmorning." Hux greets the crew that is currently buzzing about, busy with work. From that cheery greeting, everyone knows that Hux is in an approachable, good mood.

The two enter the main control room of the Finalizer, where their important asses are expected to be. Hux taps around the inner perimeter of the room, observing the men and women at work. Kylo stands with his dark prescience in the centre of the space.

"Sir, we've been getting reports of a large fleet heading our way." Someone says from behind Hux. He turns on his heel, facing a little Beta male that is new to the crew. He is in training to become a general, just like most of the people in this room.

Hux raises a light eyebrow. "Any signs of attempted communication? Where are our eyes on them?"

"We've stayed hidden all morning, sir, for we have enough evidence over the past months to assume that it is the Resistance. A-And the insignia of the vessels." The Beta is sweating and it's gross.

Hux is nonvocal, his lips parted slightly. "Then we must anticipate a fight." Hux parades to where Ren is standing and positions himself next to the soldier. "Sound the alarm! Prepare yourselves, for now is the time we will take down the Resistance and the New Republic once and for all!"

The control room feels too hot all of a sudden, bodies desperately moving about, people going to their stations. This war will end in their favour, and Hux is prepared to die with a gun in his arms.

He has moved to pull out his blaster, but his hand is stopped by another larger hand.

"Hux-"

"I am going to stay, Kylo." Hux snarls, staring up into Kylo's dark mask. He can't see his face, but he can assume what his expression might be.

"You don't have just yourself to worry about anymore, Hux." Kylo snaps. "You have the baby. You have me. Please, Hux." Kylo's voice sounds desperate, and Hux feels something pulling at his heartstrings. "Lock yourself in your room. Don't come out for anything."

"But, the fight-"

"There are enough people here to take care of themselves. You have already inspired us, so please, Hux-"

Hux raised his hand. "Alright, fine, I get it! Just know, I'm not happy about this. I'm doing this for you and the baby." Hux lowers his gaze.

He is pulled into a tight embrace, met with the warmth of Kylo's broad chest. "Thank you, Hux..."

"You'll be thanking me a lot more, later." Hux warns.

"It's a promise." A promise to Hux that Kylo will return.

With that last goodbye, Hux storms off. The hallways are filled with a red light and an oddly quiet siren. It's a droning sound, one that gets on Hux's nerves. Stormtroopers are running through the halls in groups, holding their blasters securely. None of them stop, all having their own roles to play in this game. He comes across another General, who only nods at Hux on her way to the main room.

Hux's room is far enough away, private enough for the sirens to be only a hum in the distance. The red light is still persistent, much to Hux's dismay. There's a tremble in his step, a worry in his gut, and Hux places his hand on his small pregnant belly.

When he's in his room, he sits himself in the chair at his desk. He turns it to face the door, watching with a keen eye. He runs his hand through his hair, suddenly conscious of how rugged he looks. He rises and retreats to his bathroom, properly combing his hair and tucking it back behind his ear, using gel and water to smooth the wavy strands.

He busied himself with tasks like this for a while, cleaning his closet and writing notes on his datapad, clearing his bathroom of rotten chemicals. Every once in a while he can hear a loud bang, a crash that jolts the entire Finalizer. Through time, he begins to feel better about it. Of course they would win. They have much more resources than the Resistance, they are much more better than they are.

He is sitting at his desk, leaning back with his head cocked towards the ceiling. His hands are idly tracing over his stomach. He can't believe himself, but he is honestly considering Kylo's proposition of running away somewhere nice with their child. He wouldn't like to live by a beach or near a city. Too loud. In the middle of a wilderness would be too bothersome. They would worry about survival too much. Maybe on the outskirts of some woodland, a cottage outside a village? He would stay at home, working on his datapad and filing stuff. However boring that sounds, he will work nonetheless. Hopefully he would keep his general position. But, staying at home with the child wouldn't be that bad. He would enjoy relaxing for a bit. Kylo could keep doing whatever he does, killing people and wreaking havoc. Kylo could sell things from other planets in the village for a high price. An image of Kylo chopping wood shirtless flashed through Hux's mind. But which planet? Which solar system? There's so much to take into consideration, Hux wonders if it's even worth it at all.

If the child is a boy, Hux will name him Brendol. He has to keep up the family tradition, of course. If it's a girl- he has no idea. He will let Kylo decide upon that name. Or maybe they could name their son Han. Just an idle thought, it crossed Hux's mind for only a mere second before he pushed it out. Brendol would be his name.

Something jolts the ship harshly and Hux is snapped from his adolescent daydreams. The lights on the shipper flicker and dim, and then everything falls still and silent. Hux quickly sits up. This means they've won, right? They've destroyed the Resistance troops and now it's time to celebrate. Kylo will come to him soon. Hux reaches for the blaster at his side.

The door opens, a loud hiss in the silence of the ship.

"In the name of the Resistance, drop your weapon!"

Hux feels his gut fill with dread. No, this can't be real. They were supposed to win. Kylo was supposed to be the one to open that door victorious! Through all his inner turmoil, Hux stays stone faced on the outside.

"Don't make me repeat myself." The Resistance solider yells. They might be centimetres apart, but to Hux it sounds as if they were in separate galaxies.

The general slowly drops his weapon and it hits the ground with a loud clang. He raises his arms.

The next moments feel like a blur to Hux, going all too fast yet too damn slow. The Resistance member approaches Hux carefully and binds his hands in front of his body. With a blaster to his back, he is pushed out of the room. It's quiet in the hallways of the Finalizer. There is no movement besides Hux and the soldier pushing him onwards. So he's the last one to go, hm? All of his companions are already dead?

On the loading deck of the ship there are a bunch more Resistance members. They are preparing to depart, but not before they execute Hux. Right?

He is stopped in front of a group of the soldiers. He recognizes two of them, the traitor and the force-sensitive girl. They are looking at him and their mouths are moving but Hux can't hear anything.

The traitor waves his hand in front of Hux's face, he is wearing a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, this is General Hux. Or, I guess it's just Hux now. I bet you're not used to losing, huh?"

They keep talking and talking, and then Hux is moving again. They push him onto one of the Resistance ships and the traitor and girl follow them.

Hux is forced into a seat, and he feels like throwing up. The traitor is staring at him, staring so hard Hux can feel holes in his head.

"He seems... Different." The traitor says, crossing his arms as he takes a seat next to the girl. "Hey- Hux, we're taking you to a prison. You're gonna spend the rest of your life there."

Hux looks up through his eyelashes and then averts his gaze once more.

The traitor looks over to the girl, and they are talking.

"Rey, he's an Omega, do you think that, maybe..." He trails off.

The girl raises an eyebrow. "You think he's in heat? I think I'd be able to sme-"

"No, no! Something else... You know...!"

"Go ask."

"No! I can't-"

"Excuse me-"

"Rey...!"

After a long moment, someone approaches him. It's not the traitor, nor the girl. Hux doesn't recognize this person.

She tells him to stand up, so he does. She removes the device holding his hands fast. She tells him to remove his hat, his cloak, his shoes, and any concealed weapons.

Hux removes his hat first, then his shoes. He takes a small hand blaster out of his pants pocket and the blade tucked in a holster in his boot. He doesn't want to take off his cloak, it's the only thing that makes him feel concealed, safe. It makes him look much bigger than he is. The longer he waits, though, the more trouble he knows he will face. He shrugs off his cloak, putting it in the pile with the rest of his items. The lady shackles him again and he takes a seat.

Hux glances up at the traitor and the girl. They are both staring at him- no, not at him, at his belly.

Finally, Hux responds.

"What?" He says with a growl, glaring at the two of them until they bring their eyes upward.

"Uh... How- How far?" The traitor asks.

Hux doesn't want to respond. He shouldn't respond, but then he rethinks himself. It would be for the best, since he is going to be imprisoned apparently, they need to know when he is due.

"Six months." Hux says, but his voice isn't as strong as he would've wished. It shakes, and his vision becomes blurry. Nonetheless, he holds his head high. He will not let his last known moments in the public go down the drain.

"Who's the father?" The girl is much more upfront than the traitor, which Hux appreciates.

But that question hurts him. Who's the father? There is no father. The father is dead. He's the only father. He'll be fine. Hux's hands are shaking in his lap, and he clenches them tightly.

"Is he dead?"

Hux closes his eyes, and he nods shakily.

"Huh. Guess you deserve it."

The traitor utters something to the girl, probably scolding her for her brash attitude. Hux doesn't blame her- he does deserve it, and he doesn't expect a Delta to understand.

"H-Hey," The traitor stutters. Beta's are more sensitive. They are nurturers. Hux hasn't noticed beforehand, but he is dripping distressed pheromones. "We'll make sure you get treated well, okay?"

Hux lowers his head and closes his eyes. It's going to be a long life sentence.


End file.
